Life after Death
by Danika Wynters Wyllows
Summary: she walked with beauty but had a dark secret that not even she knew. She was taken in and given a home, love and hope and like all young girls hoped to one day be accepted by anyone who saw the person she was not the shell on the outside.


FIRST CHAPTER ADDED TO TWILIGHTED!  
Chapter 1. Fade to Black. 

Music: "Fade to Black" Metallica

I was born August of 1978 to a woman who gave me up for adoption. I'm not sure why she gave me up, ands I don't really want to know her or the reason why. I was adopted at age two2 by twoa wonderful peoplefamily, both of whom worked in the medical field by the time I was ten10. I hHad a great life, but that didn't mean there wasn't the odd with the usual hiccup or twos. Like bBeing teased, and trying to fit in but feeling like a freak because I you dididn't look like myyour parents. And nNot being the smartest one in class… Oh, that was the worst. Being teased like that by what seemed like everyone for wearing hand-me-downs, glasses, and having to go to special classes for extra help. Yeah, back then I thought my life was horrible... little did I know that once I hit my College years it would all change -... and not for the better - ...enter...my nightmare.

10 yrs later…The college years

He walked in, ...lLooked around, and his gaze hit me like a mackMack truck doing 100 mph on a down hill slide. I squirmed in my seat at the attention as I wasn't used to it. I liked being invisible and left alone. I kept my head down and did my best to ignore theis creepy feeling that slide over my skin like a giantwet, giantwet snake sliding around, deciding if I was going to be an appetizer or the main course.

My lungs constricted, l…Like someone had reached in side and grabbed on to them, twisting them untill I felt blue. The teacher called on me, as they realized something wasn't quite right. I jumped and realized I was panting, t…Taking giant breaths or trying to, at least, …but not seeming like I couldto be able to get enough air. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I just knew it was him, …just by that slimy creepy feeling I got whenever he touched me in the past.

I started praying.

"No… Please... Just leave me alone. I'm being quiet, not making a sound… God, just go away... Don't look at me... Don't find me after school... No, nNo, nNo, nNo, nNo, nNo... GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME, PLEASE... Why can't anyone hear me screaming inside?"

Then suddenly the hand was gone. …The sick-to-my-stomach feeling slowly dissipated. I peeked up, and saw that he was back at the front of the class, teaching once again. I heaved a subtle sigh ofin relief and went back to reading the chapter we where told to look throughu.. I heard a "Psst. Hey… Hey, you… You ok?", and I just quietly nodded and ignored them, going and went back to reading instead.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the final bell rang., I quickly glanced up through my lashes to see HIM with his back turned. …TAnd thankfully, he seemed oblivious. I quickly got my bag packed and the rest of my stuff to go when I heard that voice... it felt like acid was being poured on my skin.

"Haven... Ccan you stay behind for a moment?... Wwe need to talk."

I visibly paled, I'm sure. I felt weak… dizzy... sick… panicked... petrified... I wanted to shout "NO" and run for my life,. To run as far and as fast as my legs would take me... to find a place to hide from the world where no one could find me.

... I whimpered and, slowly bracing myself, turned around to find him right there in front of me,... already showing signs of being turned on by my panic attack. I looked up slowly and said, "Yes sir?"

"Be a dear and shut the door would you? …Aand lock it." I died a little in side at those words yet again

He got this sly, evil, sadistic look on his face and I had a sinking feeling it was going to happen all over again.… I started slowly thinking of the places I wanted to be other then here, …with him touching me... kissing me... touching those most private of places that only a husband or lover should touch. I looked off to his left shoulder while he ran his fingers down the curve of my jaw, down my neck, to my breasts, whichere he grabbed them roughly. and I visibly winced, which seemed to turn him on even more. He pullgrabbed me roughly to him, grinding his already erect member against me, making me want to throw up even more. I just hung there limply, knowing it wass what he liked best, and it was best to let him, so it ended quickerly.

He finally got impatient and ripped my shirt off, causing …buttons to scattering everywhere, …pinging off desks, …walls and Godwho knows whatere else. Throwing it aside, he growled in pleasure,… forcibly grabbing my breasts and kneading them so hard I let silent tears fall down my cheeks, which pissed him off.

"Quit it, you pathetic bitch of a whore. …Yyou know you want this. …Yyou know you're a whore and for my personal pleasure."

I willed my self to stop the tears, but they kept silently falling as I gazed at the clock behind him on the wall, wishing time would move faster so I could go clean up and pretend this never happened.

He pushed me down to the carpeted floor and roughly undressed me, tearing my bra off and shredding it., Ffollowed right behind that were my panties, which where slightly wet from me being so scared - I had pee'd on them a bit. He noticed the scent was different when he brought them to his nose and immediately roared in anger at such an action. Hhe back handed me so hard, he broke my nose and my cheek bone at the same time. Blood went everywhere… Oon him... Oon me… Tthe floor… The ddesks...

He swore so viciously, I winced internally and braced myself for more beatings... but instead, …he wrenched my legs apart and shoved himself inside me over and over again,. tTelling me how I was a good bitch, …how I turned him on like no one else ever had before… …Hhow he was one day going to take me home one day, …tie me to his bed, and use me as he saw fit and maybe even let his buddies come over for a ride as I was so obviously wanting it. He bit my right breast and his teeth tore through skin.… I felt it tear, felt …the blood start to ooze out and slide down my ribcage, …but I dared not move a muscle. …so I just laid there, …taking it, ...like the good whore I supposedly was.

Finally, he finished with a giant roar of approval as he got off. …Hhe withdrew and wiped himself on my stomach. He fixed his clothing, ran a comb throughu his hair and got up before …gettingot his things and leavingft as thoughif nothing had happened while I lay there, …broken, …bleeding, and begging for him to come back and just kill me to make it all end once and for all. Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped, …turned and smiled that pure evil smile. He stalked back towards me, his smile getting bigger and bigger untill it looked like his face would crack from it being so big. He withdrew a cigarette lighter and what looked like a pen, …but when I saw the blade, I started to panic and try to crawl away. He grabbed me by my hair and held the knife to my throat.

"Just where do you think you're going, …my precious little whore? …I'm not done with you just yet. ..I think it's time I let the world know you're my personal whore and no one else's".

With that, he flipped me to my back and straddled me. holding me down, his knees on my arms, his legs holding the rest of me down as much as he was able. I stared at him, as I watchinged him heat the blade until it wasto red hot. I started to squirm to get my hands free and to knock the blade away.

"NGOD no… Yyou cant do this… God, someone help me.." I tried calling out, but my voice was so ragged from trying to hold my screams in, …it came out in a muted groan. He brought the blade to my face, wrenching my head to the side and proceeded to burn the word WHORE in to my right cheek. I whimpered, ...tryingied to struggle, ing…but it to no avail…was no use. He had me pinned, and I just had to endure the God-awful pain.

Once he was done, he sat up to view his handy work, a. And made approving noises like he was proud of himself. He got up and finally walked out the door., ..leaving me there in the dark with a third3 degree burn on my face and no clothes on. And in the dark...

I lay there for what seemed like hours, ...curled in on my self, my …arms wrapped around myself to protect me as much as I could. I heard a scratching at the door followed by a clickr…and a click as the door opened slowly. I panicked and looked up as best as I could, trying to find something to cover myself with so I could hide just in case it was himHIM. The light flipped on, and suddenly I heard a booming voice shout, "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!"

Footsteps slowly approached, anding ...I shrank back, …my naked back hitting the desk behind me. I …lookeding around for an exit to escape the hands slowly reaching towards me.

"Hey… Iit's ok… …I wont hurt you. …because iIt looks like some bastard did thait already. I just want to help you get up and out of here to see someone."

"No," I whispered... "No. DON'T TOUCH ME..." I finally screamed, …then I started screaming just to scream…I scream to try and get the stranger away, screaming...I scream for all the pain HE's caused. …I screamed for my own lack of self worth and for not being able to havehaving the guts to make it stop when I kneow it was wrong.

I heard more footsteps running down the hallway towards us and suddenly stopped screaming, …and cowering back even more against the desk to trying andto get it to open up and swallow me whole. I continued to whimper, ignoring the throbbing of my nose and cheeks. I covered my head with my arms, despite knowing itthey wouldn't do much good. I heard voices suddenly enter the room and I squeaked and shookake even more in my fear.

"OH, MY GOD! What happened to her? Is she... Ooh, my Ggod… Iis that a burn mark?" sayids a female voice, ...obviously sickened by what she sawees.

"I' am not entirely sure,?" saidys that deep booming male voice. " I was doing my rounds and I found her here on the floor like this. Who in their right mind would do this to ANYONE?"

"Hey, I got a blanket.t… Hhere, l…let's try to get her up and out of here. I called the police and ambulance, so they should be about here any minute now,." saidys a smooth as velvet stretched over steel voice. "SHIT! Aanyone realize who'se lab this is? Fucking son of a bitch Dr. Demetri Volterra! That son of a bitch did this too her? I've heard of him getting with students before, but…Oh my god… never this."

I stiffened visibly as huge arms wrapped the blanket gently around me and slowly attempted to pick me up. I started struggling to get away, …my legs and arms striking out to get them away from me. To let me die in peace.

"Hey! S...shhhh… Iit's okay,k…it's okay … Wwe aren't trying to hurt you… Ccalm down!"

I struggled even more upon hearing that, …fighting now as hard as I couldan to get away.

"Damn mit... .Edward, get over here and give me a hand. I'm afraid with all her moving around I'm gonna drop her if she keeps moving around like this. Rose, go get Jasper and see if the aAmbulance has arrived. I think they might need to sedate her"

"OkKay.." repliedsays the one only known as I assumed was Rose

"Em, …you got her arms? I got her legs… God, look at her face!.. I'm so glad Bella isn't here to see this,." saidys the velvet-over-steel-y voice which must have belonged to the one known as Edward.

"Hey, boys," saidys a smooth southern drawl. "Rosie said- ...Ooh, my Ggod! ...What happened?"

"Not sure," both Em and Edward saidy at the same time.

"Em was doing his lock up rounds and found her here like this."

The smooth southern voice spokeeaks up again. "You don't think that skeeze Volterra did this, do you? I mean, I know he's had issues in the past and it's on his record. But …damn…"

"I don't know," saidys the Edward. voice "But I if I find out it was him, you can bet by Ggod I'm going to tear him limb from limb… Uunless Em beats me to him first."

Finally, after struggling to get free myself from the arms holding me, …I finally passedjust pass ou t…from the pain, from ...the smell of burnt flesh... I just let the darkness sweep over me and carry me away from all that hads happened. Blissful silence surroundeds me and I let it take over me, dragging me down to the darkest pits, where itf felelts like I was'm floating g…on a cloud with no pain, ...no smell of charred flesh.

I just… faded away in to a cocoon of nothingness.

Chapter 2

Music: "Figure it out" Erin McCarley

Emmetts POV

After the ambulance had picked up the poor mutilated girl we rescued…we all stood around in shock.

I know my thoughts were as to how someone could be so cruel, so vicious, so heartless to do that to such a young woman. Never in my 12 years as a Security Guard for C.I.A had I ever seen such brutality. Sure there were the date rapes and other hazing that wasn't supposed to be going on. Damn parties always getting out of hand some how. But this took it to a whole new level of sick and twisted.

I glanced over to Rosalie, the love of my life and noticed she looked strangely shaken up more then the rest of us. I suddenly realized with, what felt like a punch to the gut by a wrecking ball, this was eerily similar to her rape all those years ago when she was finishing her police science degree. I still wanted to find Royce King and his friends and beat the living crap out of them for doing that to my beautiful angel Rosie. Thank God the bastard died in prison before I actually got the guts to follow through…or I would have been in there with them and I'm telling you…orange is sooooooo not my color.

I walk over to Rosie and carefully put my arm around her, gently pulling her in to my arms and she looked up at me with those unbelievable violet eyes and whispered "I love you and thank you" so only we could hear each other. I nodded slightly and squeezed her tight, letting her know I would never let anything like that happen again to her, for it would kill me.

I glanced over to Jasper and Edward quickly to see how they were doing and noticed that both were talking quietly and gesturing as to what to do next. I heard Edward say he wanted to be there when she woke up but also didn't want to have her relapse and just give up. Then Jasper suggested that they call Carlisle to take her case, if he was able, as they knew he was the best at helping victims gain some ground and make a recovery.

They also knew that Esme, Carlisle's wife, would help out any way she could as well, being she was a victims advocate and needed to be there if an exam was performed. But judging all the blood on the mystery girl it was obvious. Still I wondered who she was to be chosen for such a horrible act. Jasper called Carlisle and filled him in and let him know Esme was needed at Angels of Mercy Hospital.

I hugged Rose one more time and indicated with my head when she looked up that I was gonna go see if her stuff was still in the class room, to get some information and bring it to her at the Hospital. Rose nodded and said "I will be waiting" and kissed me, which usually knocks my socks off any other time. But now just reminded me how damn lucky I was and how grateful I should be for our time together.

I walked over to Edward and Jasper and they both turned too look at me with major questions in their eyes as what to do next.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go see if that girls stuff is in the room still, that is if the cops will let us lowly security guards in." They nodded and Edward asked

"Mind if we join you?"

"Naw" I say. "Lets go see what we can find." And with that we started off…not saying a word because honestly what do you say in a situation like this? We make it back to the classroom to see its taped off, like I expected and a Uniform standing at the door with clipboard in hand to see who was permitted entrance or not. The crime scene guys were doing their thing and looked almost done. I saw one of the crew lifting what looked like a backpack off the floor and take a wallet out to see who it belonged to. He opened it up and turned 5 shades of white upon reading the name.

Dropping the wallet…the CSI investigator fell to his knees on the floor…head in hands…shoulders shaking. He takes a few minutes and then gets up tries to compose himself obviously and walks to his boss pulling her aside to talk about what ever was going on. Edward, Jasper and I look at each other definitely curious now. Then back to the CSI guys talking, the Boss looked at her crew member curiously and when the guy started talking she shifted her sight to the backpack and wallet on the floor and mouthed.. "Oh god.. it cant be".

She first turned red…then white…and suddenly looked sick to her stomach. She then turns to her crew ordering them to stop what they are doing and to pack up their equipment and meet her outside where they will talk. I wonder…What is this girl a high priority celebrity's kid or something? Dammit I really have to ask now and I was honestly afraid to.

The CSI crew packs up and meets up out in the hall and I brave the cold looks from the officers standing by and walk towards the CSI investigators to ask what's going on. I stop a couple feet away still unsure till I finally just clear my throat and open my mouth to ask.

"Stop right there…before you even ask what's going on Sir…you need to understand. There's only certain things I can tell you, but who she is isn't one of them." The CSI boss lady says to me. "I'm sorry but this is no longer my case and it's going to a special division at the police station where they have better qualified people for these things. I'm sorry I cant tell you more."

'SHIT!' I think..well there goes friendly shared advice from one cop to another.

I turn to the cop not to far behind me. "Officer...I know this is a high priority case now but could I ask one thing?"

"Sigh.. yea what is it?" He looks bored which angers me beyond belief that he could be so callus when a young girl was almost probably murdered here tonight.

I growl at him and he looks up scared. "Yea" I think silently "you better be scared you pathetic excuse for a human being." I growl one more time and just walk away. Why waste my time on that pathetic walking piece of shit? I walk to the guys and say "Lets go find the officer in charge. Obviously these pantywaists aren't gonna give us shit." The guys nod and follow right behind me…not before they add their own growls to scare that one so called officer again for good measure.

We locate the OIC and ask if we can speak privately.

"Sir, we would like to ask if we could know what's going to happen now? Your CSI team has stopped working the scene and has called in some special division that handles what ever kind of case this is. We were wondering if we could help?"

"Well.. son." the OIC says "honestly that might not be a bad idea, but we can't talk around here…too many ears listening in. I will meet you boys at the station in 20 and we can talk there. Sound ok?"

"Yes sir.. Thank you sir" And with that... we mentally brace ourselves for the conversation not to far ahead.

We pile in to Jasper's car as it's just a smart move and drive to the Station just down the road. We climb out…each of us takes a deep breath and walks inside…kind of afraid to find out who the poor girl is and what comes next.

Chapter 3: Whats Really Going On. 

Music: "Broken" Seether feat. Amy Lee

Jasper POV

The OIC seats us at a conference room table and closes the door. Shuts off the security camera in the corner and throws his jacket over the lens. Now he's got out curiosity doubled after that move.

"I want to be honest with you boys" says the OIC who has by now told us to call him Sergeant Anthony Denozo. "This young lady has had a heap of trouble pressed on her since birth. From what I know her biological father was an American criminal master mind for the Triad before she was born. Her biological mother was a follower of his and eventually became pregnant before she finally left him for good."

We sit there stunned in to silence…our jaws set in to grim lines, as the 3 of us know exactly how brutal the Triad can be, as we all use to be part of a special unit in the Marine Corp. that had more then once come up face to face with them.

I finally speak up "Ok continue…" Denozo heaves a huge sigh and continues.

"Ok so anyway the girlfriend gives birth to a little girl who she names Haven and promptly gives her up for adoption. Probably to keep her away from those evil bastards. She spent about 2 yrs in and out of foster homes before finally getting adopted by a family from Wisconsin. Lived a pretty normal life from what I was told and decided to come here to the C.I.A. to get her degree in culinary arts. Since she came here to New York she has had more then 20 attempts on her life, more than likely by the Triad. Do we have proof...no…just speculation as there have been rumors of their crews doing their best to find the offspring of their former mastermind. How they found her, we still don't know…but obviously who ever did this is one of theirs or an associate of someone who works for them doing their clean up. You boys keeping up so far or is it to much for you?"

"No Sir!" we all respond in unison.

Denozo continues "Recently we have been getting reports of her visiting the local hospitals for a broken hand, a rib or 2…major cuts to the body that wouldn't be from one using a kitchen knife for cooking. She always had an excuse or reason and the staff just believed her. Finally it took her coming in one night to the ER with her face all black and blue for someone to finally ask what was going on. She denied anything and said she had taken up defense training just in case. But they still took pictures and sent them to us. We asked her to come in and she did…gave a report but didn't press charges and never said who did it to her. This happened several more times…each time she came in she looked worse then before…seriously withdrawn…jumped at every sound or slightest twitch in her direction by any one."

"We tried to get her to open up and talk to a counselor here but she wouldn't have anything to do with it. She told us to mind our own business and to leave her alone. So we did. I know, stupid move but when they are that scared there's only so much pushing you can do before it backfires"

Edward asks "So we know the basic history…what's the game plan now, Sir?"

Denozo sighs "Honestly…as bad as she was beaten and God knows what else tonight…she needs to wake up before we can move further. There's only so much evidence you can get if a rape was committed and a condom was used. I heard you boys said she fought you pretty hard so if there's evidence under her nails it's probably yours right?"

"Doubtful sir" says Emmett. "She hit a lot and flailed but no scratching so hopefully she got a piece of the bastard."

Denozo nods in agreement

I explain "Sir…we have some experience in dealing with the Triad we would like to take full responsibility for her once able. We will be fully responsible for her protection, her medical bills, everything. All that we would ask is that when we need it we get your help in keeping her safe from these bastards till we get them. Do you have a problem with that or do we need to go above your head and speak with your superiors? We have a stronghold that no one can get into just outside of town. We were all former Black Ops Marines including Edward's father who is now Chief Surgeon at Angels of Mercy. She will receive the best possible care and 24/7 security. Any objections?"

Denozo looks stunned for a second and shakes his head as if to process what he just heard." Son, are you kidding me? Seriously, your willing to take all this on for someone you don't know?"

"Yes SIR!" The three of us say loudly as one. "We refuse to let this continue…it will end once and for all"

"Well ok then" Denozo says…looking utterly confused as to how it got yanked out of his hands and in to these 3 big men in front of him who, he will refuse to admit to anyone, but kind of spooked him.

"Well then, that's settled" I looked at both Edward and Emmett to see them nod in agreement. Their faces looking to be as if set in stone. It was obvious that Denozo was feeling kind of sorry for the poor bastards that took us on and was glad he was on our side.

We all grabbed our gear and shook hands with Denozo, promising to keep him in the loop if he did the same. To which he agreed for obvious reasons of course.

My cell phone suddenly rang and looking at the caller ID my mouth flattened in to a grim line.

"Hey Alice…sorry I missed our date babe but…there was an emergency at the school that required our attention. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?"

"Jasper Hale I wasted 4 hours getting ready for this date so you had better make it up to me tomorrow or you're going to be sleeping on the couch for a month." Alice scolded thru the phone.

Normally Edward and Emmett would be laughing but with the type of night it's been I'm glad no one cracked a joke. I ran my hand over my face 'God how am I gonna explain this one to Ally?' I wondered.

"Lets go guys…Ally is ready to rip me a new one and I'm sure Bella and Rose are getting antsy too." Edward and Emmett both nodded and started walking to the car in the parking lot.

Emmett then looked up and said "Hey guys…are you sure your ready for this? Do we really wanna go down that road again when it took us so long to get back to human?"

"Yes" both Edward and I answered and that was that. We knew what we had to do and knew it was gonna be a long night of no sleep for anyone while we made strategy plans for everyone's future.

Chapter 4: Inner Chaos.

Music: Fly Leaf "All around me."

Emmett's POV

We piled in to Jaspers car and headed back to campus to get our cars and our gear and meet back at Edward's to fill in Carlisle and the girls as to what was going on, what they needed to know and get our game plan in order.

I was the first to speak once we got back to campus "Hey guys…I will see you back at the house later…I'm uh…gonna grab Rosie and spend a bit of time with her first ok?"

"Yea that's fine" says Edward "I'm sure seeing this hasn't been easy on her either. Give her a hug for me would ya."

"Yea no problem" I said, as I walked away toward Rosie who's hunched over the car trying to stay warm till we got back"

"Rosie baby? You ok luv?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her shoulders dragging her to me to hold her close and feel how right she fits in to my arms like usual.

"Yea…it just drug up some of those feelings but thankfully no memories" she said as she cuddled in to my chest fitting her beautiful blond head in to the crook of my shoulder.

"I love you so much Rosie...I won't ever let anything like that happen to you...you know that don't you?" I said quietly looking down at her.

"Yes Emmett…you're my protector, always will be" she says and means it. "Lets go to our place babe and we will meet up with the rest of the gang later at Edward's"

"Ok…lets go"

Edward POV

I get in to my car and just sit there wondering how I'm going to bring this up to Bella. I can already see the horror in her eye's when she hears what we found and went through tonight to try to help this girl. Suddenly I feel tense…and I stare off in to space picturing another time and place entirely in front of me. _I'm in a field…walking around doing recon. There's a breeze that blows sweet smelling Jasmine all over the place. I'm carefully watching where I step when I hear a sound behind me..I almost miss it but its there…very subtle but definitely there. I look over to my right and in to the tall grass to see what looks like a wounded animal. But as I get closer the whimpering changes pitch and frequency and definitely becomes more panicked. I push the grass aside and see laying there in a heap the body of a young boy…beaten….bloody.. naked. With welts all over his body, arms and legs…there's a huge gash on top of his head and the skin has pulled away from the skull showing the bloody white bone underneath way too clearly. I step closer and hold out my hand…he tries to skid back but can't as it looks like one of his legs and an arm are broken as well. I look around and there's no one in sight. I reach out gently to try to pick him up and bring back to camp but suddenly…there's a loud click. I look down and the boy has a grenade in his hand, pin already pulled and he's slowly letting the clip open up. I look at him in wonder for a split second and then start running for my life…as fast as I can before it goes off in 5 seconds. I take what seems like 5 steps before I feel the blast of hot burning air hit my back throwing me forward. Making me land 30 ft away face down._ I suddenly jerk back to reality and scrub my hands over my face rubbing those memories away once again. I start the car and go home to Bella…my Bella...my angel...my salvation.

Jasper POV

I pull up in front of the turn of the century Victorian I share with my girlfriend soon to be fiancée Alice Brandon. I sit there for a second contemplating how I'm going to explain this to her with out giving to much detail away for the girls own safety. I heave a huge sigh and get out and brace my self for the 4 ft typhoon known as my Alice.

"Jasper Whitlock…just where the hell have you been since you called me?"

I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Not now Alice ok…I'm really sorry I missed our date and I've already promised to make it up to you tomorrow but please…no arguing tonight...just not tonight."

I sag wearily in to a chair and hold my head in my hands. My thoughts going a mile a minute, as I try to let my emotions calm down. I sit there for what feels like hours before I finally feel tiny hands gently rubbing my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it Jaz?" says Alice. "You know you can always talk to me."

"I know Alice." I rub her hands with my own letting her know it's not her I'm upset about, but something is definitely bugging me. I sit up and look at her.

"We had an incident at school tonight…and it was bad...the worst I've ever seen…"

I proceed to tell her most of the details but not all of them. I'm saving that for when the group is together and everyone can take it at once. It won't be the worst they have ever heard but it will definitely rock the proverbial boat around a bit. Alice looks at me and her eyes start to grow wide and fill with the same horror we all felt tonight when we all saw what had happened. She brings her hand up to her mouth and turns white. I stop talking and give her a chance to calm down some before I continue telling her what we had decided next. She calms down and slowly a thoughtful look crosses her face.

"Alice what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking when this girl, whom ever she is, is going to need a very close friend, when she's ready to talk. I know what I went through is no where near as traumatic but talking to someone did help me and Rose as well. This girl is going to need that same thing, when she's ready and I want to be there and I'm sure Rose does as well." Alice says.

My heart swells with even more love for this wonderful woman in my life.

"Oh Alice" I say as I gather her close and hug her tight soaking her in. "That's a wonderful idea…later when we go over to Carlisle's we should mention it and see what everyone else thinks but I'm sure it will be agreed it's the right thing to do for her and all of us. I think we should get going so we can be there kind of at the same time so nothing gets missed. So why don't you grab what you need and lets go?"

I quickly give her a scorching kiss and gently push her to our bedroom to get what she needs. She giggles and dances off and is back in a flash. "Lets go Jazzy" and off we went. Praying we were doing the right thing for all involved no matter what the cost in the end.

R&R.. So now you know the mind set of all the guys and 2 of the girls.. next is Bella's, Esme, and Carlise's POV and then back to Haven after that. I promise.

Chapter 5: Everyone On The Same Page. 

Music: Ana Johnsson "We are."

Bella POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Edward. He had told me that everyone was coming over to the compound as there was something serious to be discussed. I started thinking as to what could have happened? Edward had that hard edge to his voice once again that I never thought I would hear after he finished his last mission for the Marines. I mentally shook myself to clear my head of all the thoughts that were manifesting themselves, sending my mind in to a tailspin. I knew I needed to hear all the information before jumping to conclusions, especially now that we had children to think of, but thank god they were spending time with Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Jacob in Forks for 3 months. Learning how to hunt, fish and hopefully not cliff dive or I would have their heads. I remember the joy on Renesmee and Masen's faces the day we told them they got to spend all of summer vacation with Grandpa…oh how happy they were. I heave a huge sigh and mentally prepare myself for what's next and go downstairs to wait for everyone, as I just heard their cars pull up and doors slam. I get downstairs just as everyone is coming in and sit in the living room to wait.

Esme POV

Carlisle has a grim hard look to his face that worries me. I've only ever seen that look before he left for lord knows what mission the Corps was sending him on. I gently slid my hand in to his on our way in and give it a squeeze to let him know I'm in for the haul no matter what it is. He glances down and smiles that oh-so-sexy smile that always makes my heart flip double time and feel like that young woman I once was when we first met. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh contently, then mentally shake myself once again to prepare for what's possibly to come. I hear the boys pull up just as we reach the stairs and glance back to see they have the same grim looks my Carlisle does, which makes my heart plummet just a bit. This isn't going to be good, but God only knows if we stick together we can get thru anything like we always have.

"Boys, girls welcome…I wish this was under better circumstances." I say softly giving each of them a hug which they return. We walk in to the living room together and notice Bella is already waiting but is nervously twisting her hair like she always does when she's bothered by something. I give her an 'Are you ok?' look and she nods. We all grab seats and as usual we all end up next to our mates.

Carlisle's POV

After I had received the call that I had a special case coming in, my stomach had been in constant knots. Upon the girls arrival, now known as 'Lady X', in a private room we got her cleaned up as best we could, for when we touched a bruise or a burn too hard she still moaned and twitched at being touched. Not that anyone would blame her. She looked like she had gone 5 rounds with Holyfield in his prime. But when we underdressed her was when we all noticed this wasn't the first time she had been abused like this. There where old cuts all along her rib cage. A couple of her ribs on the left side where pushed in, proving they had been broken and never set properly. There where various other scars which looked to have been made by some powerful electrical implement, more then likely a tazer of some kind. It made me sick. Her legs where covered in slash marks just to her knees though, which proved whom ever did this didn't want their proof revealed. I heave a huge sigh and brace myself to what the boys are going to tell us next. I nod to them to get the ball rolling and grasp Esme's hand to have some way to ground myself for what I was sure was worse then what we saw, as that was only the aftermath.

Emmett speaks up first and starts telling us of how he was doing his rounds like usual when he got to this room that was the lab of a prestigious professor at the college. Well known for his talents in creating art with his culinary creations and sugar. Then he goes on to tell us that when he flips the lights on the horror that greeted him was worse than anything he has ever seen in his life. Not even the horrors we saw in our missions could compare to this. By now Rose has silent tears running down her cheeks as she clings tightly to Emmett's hand as he retells the story. But you can see he's even having a tough time working thru it so he nods to Jasper or Edward to take over.

Jasper heaves a huge sigh and picks up where Emmett left off. Telling of how there's blood all over the floor, the desks…on the dry board at the front of the class room. How she screamed and screamed before he entered the room. Which of course sent him running to see what was going on. How he about got sick himself once he saw what had happened on campus. He puts up his hand for a moment to take a shaky breath before he continues. He tells us of how they try to lift her to move her but she struggles and struggles to be free from the hands touching her to finally realize she's lost the fight and slips in to a coma, is what we concluded at the hospital. But honestly after that much trauma…that deep healing sleep is just what she needed, both mentally and physically. Edward lays his hand on Jaspers shoulder and says that they have talked to the local OIC and goes on to explain the girls history which makes all the girls gasp at what this poor girl was born in to. The only comfort is that she had a normal childhood from what they had been told, that was the only saving grace. I listen to how once this mystery girl got to New York all things changed for the worse for her. Suddenly there's all these attempts and she just brushes them off. It makes me wonder how one girl could just not care and, if she did, not do anything about it. It would be a question I would file away for later to ask when or if she wakes up. But the neurologist has said her films look good so there's no reason to say now that she won't wake up, it's just going to take some time. And time it seems isn't something we are going to have a lot of if we get visitors like the boys say we will.

I hold up my hand quickly and ask "So how soon can we expect them to come sniffing around the hospital or the compound if we move her here?"

"I don't rightly know" says Edward "But honestly lets not take chances and lets brace for anything. No spur of the moment trips, everything needs to be planned out before hand." He looks pointedly at Alice and Rose who are well known for their crazy shopping trips at a drop of a hat. Both Alice and Rose nod their heads in agreement their mouths set in to grim lines but they knew if we helped this girl everyone's safety was at risk not just hers and precautions needed to be taken seriously.

"We agree" they both say. "I have a proposal to put to the family" Alice says "What if we move her here…in a couple of days so Carlisle can keep an eye on here and hire private staff to help out. Then, when or if she wakes up we can better assist her and she will be around people who know her treatment and best help her to recovery?"

"What a great idea Alice" Esme says…a slight smile coming to her face. Always the one to mother someone who is in need. That was my Esme.

"I second that." Bella speaks up finally. Which kind of surprises us all, as, usually, Bella is the one to be seriously against things like this. But it makes my heart swell that my son has found such a strong women to help those in need as serious as these times are.

Everyone nods in agreement so we separate and go about getting things moved around and ready for our house guest in a couple days. I grab my phone and start placing calls to the security company that specifically has helped with our needs in the past and is well known for their discretion. I also place a call to my contact at Homeland Security and give him the run down as to what was happening on our end and I know he would offer some of his agents if we needed them and I'm was sure we probably would, but would decline as I had a special call to place after this one and it would have to be done on the secure line in the house only myself and the boys knew about. I hated making this kind of call to call in those long past favors, from what seemed like a lifetime ago. But if it was going to be as brutal as I thought it might be, having those special talents around would be much needed and welcome to watch our 6's if it all went down. I finished all my calls and went to go grab the boys to head to my office to make that one final call that has yet to be made. "Boys!" I jerk my chin to my office and they nod to follow. Saying they will be right back and not to worry.

"Lets go make that call" says Jasper…his eyes are filled with remorse that we have to do such a thing but also with the knowledge that it's the only way to best protect this girl should it come to it.

I hold the door open while they all enter and then shut it and lock it so we won't be disturbed. I walk to my desk and hit a button on the panel underneath that only we know about, and the back wall panel behind me moves to reveal a mini communications center behind me for such occasions.

I hit in the code needed and up comes the contact information for the men and women needed for this to work properly. I print off the sheets and pass them out. "Each of you call the ones on your list and give the code needed to reactivate their packets for duty and let's get this ball rolling" I say. Each of the guys grabs their pile and begins making calls.

With what seems like hours later…we finally finish all the calls. All works are in place…everyone is to rendezvous here in 1 day's time...in the agreed location and time to further our plans and strategies. I look at each of the proud men in front of me and say "Lets go boys…we got a party to plan."

They all crack a subtle smile as that was our 'go to line' before missions commenced. With that said we broke up to gather what we needed from our past lives to get us in the groove of what was coming. I look to the heavens quickly and say quietly. "Vă rugăm să ne împrumuta înţelepciunea ta de a face ce este drept şi să dea pe fata asta unele de pace de la ultima" and I hear a quiet "Amin" from the once again soldiers in front of me.

It was going to be one hell of a wild ride...

Chapter 6 : Preparing for Hell Knocking At Our Gate

Music: Marilyn Manson "The Fight Song"

Carlisle POV

It was a new day in the Cullen compound and the air had a taunt feeling to it. As we all went around getting rooms ready for guests and a special room for our most special guest who should be released in to my custody today that is if the Judge signed off. As the girls adoptive parents were no longer alive and she was not able to make the decision for her self we all thought it best for Esme and I to become her guardians until she told us other wise. There were more guards patrolling the grounds as of last night, with dogs and heavy protective gear just as a precaution. More re-enforcements were due any time, weather permitting of course.

Suddenly there was a commotion onside on the grounds and we all sprang in to action out to see what was going on. The men with their hands ready to draw their hand guns should it be needed. But once we got outside we all heaved a huge sigh of relief. We saw this massive form on a Hyabusa GSX1300R swing their massive form off the bike and reach for their helmet. Jasper started chuckling softly at the show the biker was putting on. But the rest of the group was still waiting tense to see what happened. Off comes the helmet and a dark fall of black hair tumbles down the shoulders of the man standing in front of us.

A slightly accented melodic voice broke through the silence "Hey, I miei amici, so you need help getting rid of your problem no?"

"Aro you son-of-a-bitch…" I snarled, in my best attempt to sound fierce "Get your sorry Italian breed ass over here…it's been too damn long il mio amico".

"Yes it has fratello…too long". Everybody starts laughing at our antics while Esme shakes her head and smiles. Some things never change.

"So…fratello...what badass wanna-be do we get to exterminate this time..?" asks Aro as he rubs his hands together like a greedy little child.

"Oh you know...just our lovely friends from the east…" I replied sarcastically waving my hand casually, while motioning to Aro that its not safe out side to talk freely and to come inside where things are more controlled. Aro nods and grabs his gear from the bike and follows everyone back in to the house. "Oh mio caro…you should know Caius is not too far behind me so you might want to warn your men of his antics...or would you rather them be surprised by his childish antics?"

"Uhh..." I ponder this seriously for a moment then a childish evil grin plays over my face. "I say we let him make his own introductions…fuck only knows what that little shit head has planned up those sleeves of his". Everyone laughs at that and goes in side to get Aro settled and to wait for everyone to arrive so it's a mass fill in.

Once Aro is settled in, the ladies start making food for when everyone gets there…as the crew that's coming we all swear up and down eats like they are being served their last meal. So, the more the better. Suddenly we hear… "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHA…TAKE THAT YOU BUNCH OF BITCHES"

We all look at each other and smirk "Caius. It never seems to change with him does it" asks Bella a soft smile playing on her lips as she shakes her head and heads to the door to greet her wayward pain in the ass brother.

"Caius you get your sorry worthless hide over here now or I'm gonna release the dogs on your lily white skinny ass."

"EEP!" squeaks Caius "Damn sis not the hounds…you know me and dogs don't get along…why would you want to be so cruel to your adorable little brother?" he bats his brown eyes at her like he's trying to get out of punishment.

"Adorable?" she snorts "How much gun powder you been sniffing this time?" she says as she smacks him upside the back of the head sending him sprawling to the floor in a mass of long legs and equally long arms he just never seem to grow in to. We all bust out laughing…Aro and Emmett's booming laughs echoing off the ceiling.

"She's got you there Spike" Says Emmett as he helps Caius off the floor while he dusts himself off while trying to scowl at his sister. "Shove it Caius Maximus Swan! I may be tiny but remember I can still whoop your ass like I use to when we were kids. Or do I need to call dad and have him interrupt his vacation with the kids?"

"You know that is a bad idea." says Bella now stalking Caius in to a corner of the kitchen while he frantically looks around for an escape route. But before he can bolt like the scaredy cat he is…she grabs him in a big hug and says "Next time don't stay away to long…the kids have missed you and so have I." and she walks away with a big proud smile on her face.

Caius looks like he's about to pass out…and that sets us all off laughing loudly again. "Ragazzoo…she had you fooled" says Aro as he tries not to choke on the sandwich he's attempting to eat.

"Fiore where were you when I was with him in Siberia? I could have used that when he was annoying me about it being to cold for a soft momma's boy like him"

"Fuck you Aro" growls Caius. "I wasn't exactly too happy about being with your funky smelling ass either…so shove it where the sun don't shine..ciudat" he spits and sits far away from Aro as he can but close enough to be near Bella.

"Oh STOP IT. Both of you…" says Alice. "What ever issues you too pansies have needs to be forgotten for now and dealt with later. Can you do that or do we need to send you both home like naughty school children?"

"Yes Ma'am" they both say and settle down. Aro goes back to, as usual, stuffing his face, which in turns make Caius grin evilly at something he thought up. But when he sees Esme glaring at him he sobers up and behaves accepting the plate Bella hands him and digs in.

A thud sounds on the front door and Emmett grins.. "I bet I know who that is" and takes off for the door.

We all look at each other and wait patiently to see if he's right or not.

"Katie, Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Hey Eli how's it going? Glad you could make it to our little throw down"

"Hey, thanks for inviting us to the party you know we wouldn't miss it for the world." Says Tanya, rubbing her hands together. Kate pipes up and says" Oh yea…like you couldn't wait to see Edward and attempt to win him over with your wiles again" and shakes her head as Tanya blushes 8 shades of red while everyone at the door and from the kitchen laughs.

"But Tanya…you know I'm a one woman man" calls Edward "you just took too long."

"Yea don't remind me" Tanya mutters and simmers down. Bella rounds the hall way and says "Don't worry Tanya…when I ever get bored he's all yours in about say never…sound ok with you?" and gives her and everyone else a hug in greeting, while Tanya silently fumes at being teased.

"Ok enough everyone…let's wait for a few more and lets get down to business shall we." I say as I motion to the kitchen and to where the food is waiting for everyone. So they all sit down grab a plate and load up while catching up on the other life stuff before getting down to the task at hand.

"We are waiting on 4 more and we should have everybody" I explain "unless Felix attempts to bring weaponry on board again." He rolls his eyes and sighs. The guys laugh at that and start placing silent bets as to what Felix gets kicked off his flight for or if at all.

"Ok, so once everyone is here we will get down to business and fill you all in and then our special guest will arrive and you will be deciding who takes what watch till we get other visitors."

"Sounds good" everyone agrees and begins talking about the kids and everyday life once again.

Suddenly there's a crash as the front door gets thrown open and bangs on the wall "LUCY IIIIII'M HOOOOOOOOOOOME" says a deep voice.

"Oh my god…does he ever get a new line?" says Rose as she cringes from the noise that is being made.

"Hey Rosie baby...I gotta surprise for you" says the voice next in a cheesy latin accent. Emmett growls a bit and proceeds to stalk to the door to greet the next arrival.

"Felix…you asshat…shut the fuck up would you…no one wants to hear your candy ass bellowing like a braying donkey even if it is better looking then you are."

"Emmett I'm so hurt…you wound me with those words!" Felix simpers at him which in turns lands him in a headlock by Emmett as he gets dragged in to the kitchen where everyone else is waiting trying not to laugh out loud.

"So Felix...how did you get here?" asks Jasper a knowing smile on his lips.

"Oh you know…plane, train and automobile." Felix jokes

"No, seriously Felix how did you get here?" asks Alice as curious as the rest of us now.

"Hopped a flight from my home to here is all…paid for the ticket myself and even packed my own suitcase. Do you wanna check ma?" Felix teases

"No smuggling firearms on the flight this time?" asks Jasper.

"Nope, gave up doing that after the last time I got my ass kicked by you losers" says Felix as he dodges a kick to his ass by Edward "Too slow old man…gotta have quick lightening reflexes like me to make it in this world" says Felix as he struts his stuff around the kitchen.

"Oh my god...someone make him stop before I get sick" says Caius

"ENOUGH…lets get this rolling before we get caught with our pants around our ankles, ok children?" I ask. "In to the living room and get comfy it's gonna be a while and if I get called away Jasper, Em or Edward will take over filling you in got it?"

"Yes Sir!" the newest arrivals say as one totally fallen back in to soldier mode by now.

I sit down and begin to tell everyone what they know, what they might expect and what needs to be done to protect this special guest from being taken at any costs. And all the while their faces get grimmer and grimmer as the story goes. Everyone winces when I get to the part where they find the girl beaten and bloody in the class room and even Aro, as strong as he likes to think he is, would admit he got a bit queasy at that. And was just glad he hadn't been the one to find her. Once the story gets told and every one up to speed a knock sounds on the door as planning for a strategy begins.

I excuse myself and Esme as we go to let the special guest and her new team in. "Hi sir…your package has arrived as ordered by the Judge. Everything is in order just sign these 2 pages and we will take her to where you want her"

"Thank you gentleman and ladies…here's that…and please follow us if you will...we have a whole room specially set up for this precious cargo. By the way does she have a name we where never informed, just told Lady X?"

"Yes sir..." flips thru chart "Says her name is Haven Summers…age 19, parents deceased…so I guess that's why you got custody, eh sir?"

"No son…that's not why…WE are her family...it just took a while to get in contact. Thank you that will be all." says Esme as she ushers the medivan driver and partner out the door. "Thank you so much we really appreciate it…the guard has your paper work at the gate house when you leave, just pick it up there and have a good day." and shuts the door behind them. "Gustav...the delivery men are coming…can you please make sure they are well taken care of, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank You."

"Yes ma'am, I see them and consider it done."

"Carlisle is that really necessary to bug them and their truck? Are we that serious about this?" Asks Alice with a worried look on her face.

"Yes Alice it's that serious" I explain.

"OK gang, lets go greet out new guest and introduce everyone shall we?"I continue and motion everyone to follow me upstairs.

We get to the room and there, laying on the bed is what looks to be a tiny girl but once we get closer we see she's going to be much, much taller when awake and moving on her own. We see dark red hair peeking through one of her head bandages that's wrapped around her cheek and jaw to protect her burned face. We see bruises of every varying shade of color and size blooming on her face.

"I bet once she's healed she's a beauty." says Caius softly which causes the whole room even the nurses to turn and look at him strangely.

"What?" he says and throws his hands up "I'm just guessing here like everyone else."

"No your probably right Caius." says Esme as she gently brushes her fingers over the girls untouched left side of her face.

"I wonder what color her eyes are?" says Alice "I get this feeling she's a lot stronger than we are willing to give her credit for, I just hope to be around when she wakes up and proves me right."

"Why do you say that Alice?" asks Jasper, "One of your feelings again?"

"Yes…but this isn't like any of the others in the past…this is much, much stronger." says Alice stepping forward to place a hand on her arm

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…we have a name for our pretty guest." I explain. "Her name is Haven Summers and she's only 19 yrs old."

"Oh my!" says Esme

"So young!" says Bella

"OK, everyone now that you know what we are protecting lets go finish that strategy shall we?" I ask.

**Chapter 7 : Inside Havens mind and her Escape. **

**Music: Dr Demento "Funny Farm" and Free "Powerman 3000"**

I felt as if I was floating on a cloud. I felt no pain. I felt weightless.

I almost thought to open my eyes and see if Heaven was real and I was an angel with wings and everything. But I was also afraid to do so and be wrong and once again in my own hell. No this is safe, safe means feeling nothing. I am just happy to stay right here and enjoy.

Occasionally I do hear a beeping sound but just chalk it up to my mind playing tricks on me. 'Mind tricks in limbo is that possible? Was it possible?' I wonder. I enjoy the light feeling for what seems like hours...days...maybe even weeks. I don't really know as it seems time has no meaning here.

I start to feel an odd tingle in my fingers like they had fallen asleep suddenly from laying on them to long in one position. I try to shake my hand but I can't move it. I try again…still nothing. I try to wiggle my toes…I feel air moving around them. "OK self, let's get one bit moving at a time here shall we?" I say quietly silently wondering if I actually think it or speak it as I don't hear it with my own ears.

I hear beeping again but it's much louder this time and sounds like its right near my head. I turn my head to the side and almost expect to see something but, again, nothing but clouds. I growl softly in frustration at not getting an idea of what's going on. I attempt to try my voice. At first it sounds like a squeak.

I cough and try again. "_Heeee…_" I hear something but it doesn't sound like I wanted it to so I try one more time this time putting as much force behind it as possible_. "Help." _There much better. I definitely hear that this time and it was clear. I start wondering if it's possible to get a whole limb to move if I can get my voice to work. I reach down in me to gather the strength to move an arm. I focus it on my right and picture myself lifting it up as if to grab at a butterfly floating by on the breeze.

"YEA!" It worked. I see my arm up in the air and I make my fingers move. I want to dance but one step at a time. I put my arm down and look to my left and focus on energy to do it again. "YES!" I cheer myself on at being able to do it again. Ok, ok…enough self patting on the back lets try something more difficult shall we?

I look at my legs and sing the little nursery rhyme "Eenie Meenie Minnie Moe" to figure out which leg will go first and get my left this time. "Ok leg, don't fail me now!" I give it a little pep talk, hoping it works. I concentrate by staring at my leg and I see it lift up right on its own. I feel so giddy that I'm actually able to do this. Oh happy days!

I settle down and think back ok _"Ok, you can lift both arms and a leg. We get that now. So what about trying to lift both arms then legs together and if you do that, why not all four at the same time?"_ I think to my self. What could it hurt in trying... here goes nothing.

I look right in front of me at this cloud in the distance and concentrate on lifting both arms. SUCCESS! Oh I am so wanting to do my happy dance now "_Oh yea..I did it...you know it...oh yea..take that baby!_" Ok, so after my little congratulatory party for myself I get down to business and focus on doing the same to both legs.

I concentrate hard…I swear I feel beads of sweat rolling down my face, into my hair. Again…success. "_YES_" I say…"Way to go girl." I once again do the dance and lay in my cloud for a while just reeling in the self discovery of being able to actually move if I wanted to. Suddenly it hits me "_Ok, my arms and legs work but what about the rest of me?"_ I start contemplating how much energy I will need to summon to actually try to sit up and maybe get an idea of where I actually was, because while clouds and all are nice, wondering if you're still in the human world or not is kinda nice to know too. But hey, that's just me. I like being human it, has its perks, ok? Shoot me, not everything about being alive sucks. Especially when you have chocolate to look forward to. "_Ok focus girlie_" I mentally shake myself and focus all energies on sitting up and getting an answer once and for all.

"_Focus on picturing yourself actually sitting up and looking around_" I tell myself which is actually easier said then done. I mentally picture myself sitting up…looking around…and finally being able to feel some what free-er if that was possible. Which I think it is so it must be true.

I look around and the view is strangely more elevated. I look behind me and the cloud I was laying on is below me some. "_I did it!"_ Oh hell yea…I did it, I did it, I did it. Oh, I felt so different, no longer actually feeling like I was held down to the cloud but as free as I could be, where ever I was. I looked around and saw lots of clouds and a strange ray of light way out in the distance that might be promising. I hold my arms out at my sides and knowing I look like a total dork wave them up and down to see if I will move at all.

I keep moving my arms up and down and it seems to be working. The light in front of me looks a tiny bit closer, that or my eyes are playing tricks on me now but I refuse to give up and keep going. "_YES_" Its working. So I keep going. Up and down up and down, keep it going and you're going forward. I see the light getting closer and closer…I want to almost reach out and grab it. It's still so far away but yet so close. Oh to almost touch it and wonder if it's as warm as it looks.

For what seems like forever I've been flapping my arms like a damn bird trying to catch this ray of light and while it seems closer it also looks farther away. I am starting to tire, my arms ache, so does my back…but I realize I need to keep going to actually get anywhere. So I keep moving forward, towards that damn ray of light, to hopefully my future. I just pray it's a hell of a lot better then my most recent past. I brush that all away and concentrate.

Suddenly the light is RIGHT FREAKING THERE! Oh my god I did it…I swing my legs around behind me to get up on my knees and go to reach forward. I brace one hand on the pillowy cloud underneath me and with the other carefully reach out to grasp this bright, comfortable looking ray of light. I carefully wrap my fingers around it and grasp it tight. I laugh to my self sounding just slightly maniacal and then sober up quickly as I pull and drag myself closer to the light and peek up in to it to see what it might lead too.

I see an opening kinda looking thing at the top and wonder if I'm supposed to climb up and reach my goal, I mean it kind of makes sense right, or am I just too far gone to really make sense. I choose to ignore my little inner devil and go forward. I grab on with my other hand and remind myself not to look down. I lean forward and inch my knees forward as well getting my whole body closer and closer to that beautiful light that I finally got my hands on. I reach up higher on the light and go to pull myself. I look down and I'm standing. "_Oh Halleljuah!"_

I tentatively lift my foot to take my first step on to the beam and take all my weight off the cloud. I test the beam of light with my foot and it seems sturdy enough. So I brace my full weight on that leg and kind of hang there. I bring my other foot to rest on the beam of light and look up once again. The opening I had seen before looks back at me from on high. I heave a huge sigh and take my second step towards what could be my freedom. "_Legs don't fail me now_" I sarcastically say to myself as I start climbing slowly.

I get a rhythm going and notice I'm actually moving at a decent pace. I look up, the opening in the "ceiling" is a lot closer but still a decent amount away. I keep going. Telling myself that once I reach the top I can rest for how ever long I need. Just don't stop now, keep going…your prize is there you just have to take a few more steps and you will grab it…it's yours for the taking. Just…a few...more...steps…almost...there...

I look up one more time and realize the opening is RIGHT THERE…I mean it's THERE in front of me…almost begging me to shut the fuck up and just get it over with, so I can rest. I put my left foot on the next step and reach up and I lift my right and then my left again. I look up again…2 more steps. You can do it. I think I can, I know I can…I am Goddess hear me roar….Ok, sorry that was cheesy but this is one of those empowering moments so bite me and let me enjoy it. Geesh you guys are just never happy are you…"sigh".

So I get back to focusing again and I take one final look up and the opening is right at eye level. I take my final steps up and through the opening and I look around me. I can't believe my eyes. I feel tears start to tingle behind my eyes and I try to will myself not to cry. I look around and I'm in a bright room. I hear the beeping very clearly now, I hear a whooshing sound as well. Then I hear voices…a woman's voice…a man's voice. I can't be dreaming this can I? No it's got to be real.

I feel cool air brushing my skin gently. I feel the beat of my heart in my chest. I hear the voices, which sounded so far away just a second ago, so much closer now and much louder but still quiet enough not to scare me and send me in to a panic. I turn my head to my left where the beeping is coming from and I see a machine which looks like its monitoring my heart and other vitals. Yes, that's it. It's a heart monitor. I look down and let my eyes travel up the cords and wires attached to me to see I have a breathing tube down my throat.

And I know its to help me but it still kind of scares me so I make a loud gurgling sound and the voices stop and I see the door to my far left, out of the corner of my eye, open and give entrance to an older woman in an outfit that's decorated with Lily Of The Valley, Black Eyed Susan's and Lilacs. Some of my favorite flowers. I realize she's wearing medical scrubs like Doctors and Nurses do. So I figure I'm in a hospital and someone finally found me. Thank god

I suddenly feel a rush of emotions and it all comes flooding back to me.

Sitting and working in class. Being asked if I was ok. HIM asking me to shut the door and being touched…feeling burning...pain on my face…oh God…excruciating pain. And then the screaming…oh my God was that from me. Oh my God, what's going to happen now?

I look up frantically at the man and woman who are now standing at my bedside looking at me with concern I shrink back a bit and make an attempt at a whimper but the tube in my throat stops me so it just sounds like a moan.

The man leans over and smiles gently. I see his lips moving but don't recognize the words he's saying. But I feel relaxed. I watch as he lifts his hand coming towards my face. I quickly flash my eyes back and forth from his hand to his face trying to read what is going to happen next. I see his hand is reaching for the breathing tube as if to pull it out so I can finally talk. I watch his eyes to tell me what's coming next and suddenly I hear his voice clearly telling me to take a deep breath and get ready to cough as he pulls. I blink once and take a deep breath and as he starts pulling I weakly cough and collapse on the bed taking my first breath on my own once again. Oh to be back...it felt good but I hurt everywhere. I hoped someone would explain why I felt like I had gone 10 rounds with The Undertaker and lost badly and soon. I needed answers... I just hoped I liked what I heard.

Chapter 8: First meeting and announcements

Music : "Bring me to life" Evanescense

Carlisle POV 

I see the fear in Haven's eyes as I reach slowly and carefully toward her. I try to convey with my eyes that I absolutely mean her no harm what so ever. I point to her intubation tube and say.

"I need you to take a deep breath for me as I'm going to pull and when I pull I need you to push it out as you exhale ok?"

She understands and takes a deep breath ready for me to pull as she exhales and does so quite well with not a lot of coughing which is a good sign that not to much bruising to her throat was done upon intubation.

Victoria, my assisting nurse next to me, hands over a cup with ice chips for Haven's throat and I hold up a spoon full towards her.

"Do you want this? It will help." I say

Haven nods subtly that I almost miss it as she keeps looking at me like she's trying to figure me out and why I was helping her when no one else had seemed to in the past. She slowly opens her mouth and raises up a bit to take the ice in to her mouth and slowly work it around to sooth her bruised throat tissues. I smile slowly and this helps her relax more. And not seem so afraid.

I check her vitals and her IV tube's to make sure fluids are free flowing and they are. I notice her pain medication is about due and I ask her.

"Haven, your about due for more pain medication, do you want it or would you rather have a clear head for a while?'

She shakes her head no slowly and points to the ice and holds a hand out and mouths "Please." I nod and hand it to her helping her raise up her bed some so she's not flat and end up making a mess. She smiles softly and I get a glimpse of what a beautiful girl she will be once she's healed and bandages removed. It actually staggers me for a bit. Last time I reacted this way is the day I met my Esme all those years ago in college.

"Haven?" I say

"There are some people who understand what you have been through like myself and are here to help you in anyway we can. We all met unofficially when you arrived and I was wondering if you would like to meet everyone face to face this time?"

"I don't want to rush you as I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but thought that if you got to know everyone you would understand that no one here in this house means you harm in any shape or form. Ok?"

Haven's eyes widen as she realizes this isn't a hospital or clinic. She's in a home, a real home. She looks at me and points as if to say "This is your place?"

"Yes it is Haven, I was aware that your parents are no longer with us so I got temporary custody to help you with any medical decisions if you needed them."

Her cheeks flush a bit and her one uncovered eye gets shiny

"Hey now, no need for tears, I'm sorry I brought it up but I wanted you to understand what was going on and why you were here, ok?" I gently reach my hand towards her shoulder and as I go to place my hand she flinches away.

"Ok…ok, I won't push it but know this and I will keep saying it…absolutely no one here will harm you ok, can you try to remember that?" I say as I lean down more to her level to look directly in to her eye.

She nods again barely so I can see her and relaxes again, but you can still see that if needed she would spring off the bed to get away. I sigh quietly and brace myself for what is to come.

"Ready to meet some of my family?" I ask with a smile on my face, wondering who is going to be first and who I shouldn't allow in just yet till she's more stable.

"Ok…I will be right back with your first visitor" I say as I turn to walk out the door.

I hear a low whimper and as I look back I notice Haven is showing signs of panicking again as I leave. I quickly walk back over and she noticeably settles down again.

"Don't you want to meet anyone yet?" I ask looking at her and she's looking at me

She nods but still looks hesitant not that I don't blame her.

"OK how about this…" I say as I walk over to the intercom system in the wall.

"How about I call my wife Esme up and she can be your first visitor? How does that sound?" I ask with a soft smile on my face.

Haven nods slowly still looking a bit apprehensive but definitely more relaxed as I wasn't leaving

"OK" I say "Here it goes. Are you sure your ready for this?" I ask, just making sure.

Haven nods and tightly grabs the blanket underneath her right hand tightly.

"Esme" I say watching Haven for a reaction, to be sure I don't need to shut this down instantly and try again later.

"Yes" comes the reply "What do you need dear?"

"I could use your assistance up stairs in Haven's room if you can spare a minute." I say with a smile in my voice.

"Sure…on my way up" says the soft lilting voice of my beautiful Esme.

"See" I say "that wasn't so bad, right Haven?" and smile gently as I walk back over to the bed.

Haven just sits there, knuckles white as they grasp the blanket tightly and look towards the door with a slight panicked expression on her face.

"Hey" I say... "I promise Esme is definitely not someone you need to be afraid of, ok?"

Haven relaxes again but still not enough to totally be comfortable just yet.

There's a knock on the door and I walk over to open it and watch as my beautiful wife gracefully walks in and I get to watch as her eyes light up as she see's Haven is awake and sitting up a bit. She then turns to me and gives me that smile that has still to this day made my knees feel weak and my heart feel like its running like mile a minute.

"Oh Carlisle" exclaims Esme softly knowing that speaking too loud could scare Haven.

"When did she come back to us?" she asks again softly.

"Not too long ago actually" I say as I walk over to Haven's bed with Esme by my side.

"Haven, I want you to meet Esme Cullen…my wife. Esme, this is Haven" I say like a proud papa showing off his newborn for the first time. And this sends me on a quick flash back to the day both my son and daughter were born, oh this day rivaled that one at how happy I was.

"Its nice to finally meet you Haven" says Esme, slowly putting her hand out palm up to show to Haven that she meant her no harm and only wanted to introduce her self properly.

Haven looks at me…then at Esme and finally at her hand and slowly loosens her hold on the blanket to reach over with her right hand and gently place hers in Esme's. I visibly relax and so does everyone else that this went much better then any of us thought it would. So much better I almost feel like doing a little dance but compose myself till I can do it later in private where no one will see and tease me endlessly later for it.

"Haven" asks Esme "Do you know why your here?"

Haven nods and points to her bandage on her face and softly croaks out "hurt".

"Yes Haven" says Esme gently patting her hand.

"Someone did hurt you and I promise right here and now they will be held accountable for their actions I will make sure of it for you" Esme says with such conviction that I don't doubt she will make sure they get what's coming to them. I swell with pride that I got so damn lucky to find and marry this woman. It never ceases to amaze me with her strength to help others and to make sure those who hurt them get the punishment they themselves deserve.

"Haven I have to step out for one second but Esme can stay right here with you while I am gone, is that ok?" I ask hoping not to scare her.

Haven softly says "yes" and stays relaxed.

"OK, I will be right back though, I promise." I say as I turn towards the door once again to leave and go share the good news with the rest of the animal house down stairs. I take one final look over my shoulder and Haven gently raises her left hand with all its tubes and what not and waves gently for me to hurry back soon. I smile and nod and then look to Esme and wink at her, which causes her to blush like the long ago teenage girl I fell in love with.

I about flew down stairs in my hurry to share the good news with everyone else. I was so worried when we first saw her that her coming out of where ever she had gone to would take so much longer for her to come back out. I get down stairs and notice only Rosalie and Emmett are down stairs in the kitchen. And once again Emmett has a huge plate of food in front of him. I swear he's like a grizzly bear getting ready for winter the way he constantly eats. I shake my head and smile at memories of my son and his friend always over here growing up eating us out of house and home it seemed like.

"Emmett, Rose...do you know where everyone else is at? I have some news that everyone should probably be here for." I say leaning against the counter my hands in my pockets.

"I think they all went to their rooms Carlisle" says Rosalie

"Why do we need everyone? Is Haven ok?" she asks looking worried

"Oh, nothing serious Rose, trust me this is good news. Can you two do me a favor and go wrangle them all up and meet in here in say 5 minutes?" I ask getting myself a glass of water quickly while I waited.

Not long after I finish my drink everyone slowly starts entering the room with as usual Emmett, Felix and Aro screwing around pushing each other gently as they tease back and forth.

"So Emmett, still think your stronger than me?" Aro asks puffing up his chest and then exhaling quickly when Felix rams his elbow in to his gut and darts out of his way as Aro attempts to take a swipe at him.

"Ha ha old man" taunts Felix as he slides behind Bella and uses her as a shield.

Emmett coughs to cover his laugh and responds "No Aro, I know I am stronger...and later I will prove it just you wait and see" he winks at Rose who smiles but still rolls her eyes at their antics.

"Everyone grab some kinda seat and listen up ok?" I say standing at the counter like I was getting ready to give a presentation.

"I have some good news to share so no screwing around and listen up" I say pointedly looking at Emmett, Aro and Felix which of course makes them squirm like kids who just got caught in the candy dish.

"What's going on Carlisle?" asks Caius seeming to actually listening for once all of his attention on me.

"Well Caius as I said, I have some good news. Haven has reawakened and is up stairs right now with Esme." I say trying hard not to sound too much like a proud papa but also failing miserably.

"What?" Everyone says at various voice levels. Some excited, some unsure, and some sound worried.

"Is she showing signs of remembering what happened?" asks Jasper looking upstairs concerned.

"I think she knows what happened but hasn't actually asked" I say knowing that when she does its going to be a difficult time for everyone.

"Wait? You said Esme is with her right now. Why?" asks Emmett looking a bit put out that he wasn't up there as he was the one to first find her.

"Emmett, she was attacked, you want her relapsing if she saw you?" I ask trying to let him know that soon he will get his turn and that he needed to be patient.

"Well no" he says still looking petulant.

"So, has she said anything so far?" asks Bella looking concerned

"Yes, we asked her if she knew what happened and replied _hurt_ which means she understands how she got injured and also realizes she's not in a hospital but in a home and that I am a Doctor here to help her. She also understands that we and I do mean all of us are here to protect and keep her safe. I've stressed that several times so far and when she meets every single one of you I will do the same again to keep her stress levels down." I explain pacing back and forth in front of the counter while everyone watches.

"So, you said Esme is with her now, who gets to go next or do you have a order of some kind you would like us to follow?" says Edward looking relieved that Haven seems to be ok for now but also worried that when they meet he might set her back and that is definitely something I know he would not want to do. As his own recovery several years ago was very difficult and with out people around he knew twice as long.

"Edward" I say as I walk over and place a gentle hand on his shoulder

"We will all work together to keep her recovery going good so there's no problems for anyone now or in the future...ok? I know you're thinking about your own experiences but while much more serious, none the less quite different and we need to take it slow and give her time if she needs it." I give his shoulder a squeeze to let him know he can do this and I was here to help should he need it.

He looks at me gratefully and relaxes once again to calmly look down at his hands and more then likely think of a way to keep their meeting simple and very low key.

Rosalie stands up and quietly asks "Would anyone have a problem if Alice, Bella and I went next?"

She continues "I know a group meet probably isn't a normal thing but I just thought since the three of us have similar varying issues in our past we could all do it together to show that while one person is great a group who understands is better." She stands there, looking over my shoulder through the window behind me while waiting for an answer.

"I think that is a great idea" says Alice and Bella nods her agreement and with that they both stand up and walk over to stand next to Rosalie.

"I couldn't agree more ladies" I say smiling at each of them. I tilt my head to indicate that it's ok to go up and I would let Esme know.

"Ok, round two en route, who would like to go after that...anyone?" And all eleven hands still left shoot up like its third grade all over again and this is a chance to win the big prize for the spelling bee.

I chuckle softly and shake my head.. "Ok, ok, hold on let me let Esme know who is coming up next and we will make a list of who's in what order ok?"

Still smiling I walk over to the intercom and push the button for Haven's room "Yes" says a voice.

"Victoria, please let Esme know that Alice, Rose and Bella are on their way up for their introductions please and that I am down stairs in the dining room...thank you" I politely ask.

"Yes Doctor, no problem, Haven is doing quite well with Esme so meeting those three should go just fine" she says with what sounds like a smile in her voice. I'm so happy Victoria is here, she's one hell of a nurse and has been on more then a few of our escapades over the years and I was damn glad to have her help now.

"Thank you Victoria and thank you for your help its really appreciated" I say knowing full well she will tell me to knock it off later as no thanks are necessary.

"No problem Doc, and shove the thanks will you? None are needed and you damn well know that, you smartass." she snaps back at me with more then just a touch of humor in her voice.

"Yes Vicki, what ever you say" I tease and end our discussion there as I hear the door open to let the girls in.

I sigh and turn to face the rest of the group knowing I'm going to get teased for my conversation with Victoria for a while and brace for impact. Oh its going to be one hell of a long day, but time to let them have their fun and get back to business right after...

"OK...I know you all heard that...who wants first crack" Bracing for the onslaught of verbal taunts I'm going to have to endure for the next while...Mentally thinking of ways to get them all back for this later when the opportunity would arise.

Oh it was going to be a long day indeed...well here goes nothing. I think to myself leaning forward on my hands bracing for impact.

Chapter 9 : Walking in to the lion's den

Music: "Sweet Sacrifice" Evanescence

Rosalie POV

We are standing in front of Haven's room just looking at the door, knowing we need to do this but still afraid of what waits for us on the other side. I take a huge deep breath and give my self a little mental shake to make no judgements first before meeting our newest member of our rag tag family. This was going to be one ride that once you got on, and there was no getting off till you finished it and survived.

I look to my right and then my left looking at Alice and Bella then back at the stark white door in front of me. "Are you ready for this?" with hesitation in my voice.

"As ready as I will ever be" says Alice tightening her grip on my hand a bit more.

"I know I've seen her before but this is going to be so different with her awake now" says Alice

"I'm afraid of her reaction and our reaction. I just hope we don't say or do anything to make it difficult for her" says Bella as she takes a deep breath her self preparing.

"Lets go" I say as I reach for the door handle and start turning it to walk in.

"Right behind you Rosie" says Alice

We walk in and the first thing I see is Esme, my loving mother in law in front of the hospital bed in the center of the room, quietly talking to Haven, she looks up and smiles at all of us and beckons us closer to get our first real look at this mystery girl who out of the blue is now one of us.

Bella POV

"Girls I would like to introduce you to Haven" says Esme motioning us all forward to finally come face to face with our new "sister".

I smile at Esme, the father and mother of my beloved husband Edward who waits for me below. I feel such love for them, and it reminds me I have a secure family with them.

I take a deep breath and take that final step forward. What I see at first slightly stuns me. In front of me is this seemingly tall young girl with half her face bandaged and a whisper of very dark red hair peeking out of the pony tail it looks like it got thrown in. I slowly bring my gaze to meet hers as she is looking from Esme to the three of us standing at the foot of her bed. Her hands are knuckle white grasping on to her blanket with one hand and her other with a strangle hold on Esme's hand as if its her only lifeline in sight and it would be foolish to let go.

Esme pats her hand and says soothingly in her quiet voice "Haven its ok, these are family members of mine. This is Bella, Alice and Rosalie" She motions to us in turn as she introduces us one by one.

I step forward and say softly "Hi Haven, its nice to meet you" and slowly and carefully I extend my hand palm up showing the obviously scared girl in front of me I mean her no harm.

"I mean you no harm Haven, I am just happy to see you awake and with us" I say letting a soft smile play over my lips as she slowly lets her grip ease on Esme's hand and painstakingly slow inches her hand towards mine. Keeping her eyes on me the whole time.

After what feels like forever her hand slowly starts to slide in to mine and gently clasp my fingers gingerly in welcome and out of nowhere she relaxes totally and graces me and everyone with a subtle smile. Which, even through the pain she is in, she is and will be breath taking. I smile more and relax myself taking her relaxation as an excellent first step to us making a good start to her recovery and us getting to know one another better. Not that I will admit this to anyone, but I was more than relieved with my meeting of Haven. So much so I realized I needed to work more on my own past and in letting it go once in for all. And I was quite ready for that journey; it was time to take my life back fully...no excuses.

Alice POV

I see Bella and Haven instantly have a connection of sorts once their hands touch and even though I was quite happy for them both I was also a bit unhappy that it happened to Bella first and not me. I was the one who had read to her while she was still where ever she had gone to in her mind. I was the one who spent that time with her. Why wasn't it me who had that reaction?

Suddenly I felt a mental nudge and realized the negative thoughts I was having would do me no good and shook them away. I needed to leave my mind open for all possibilities and not be too quick to judge what I did not know. Sure, I had a feeling Haven and I would be great friends but I also wanted her to like me for me and not have my personality take her over. I took a deep breath and slowly moved forward reaching my own hand forward to slowly greet the girl I knew would be an awesome sister and even better friend when she was ready.

"Hello Haven" I say "My name is Alice, like Esme mentioned and I want to welcome you to our family, we are very happy to have you here and hope you find comfort as well."

She slowly removes her hand from Bella's and reaches over to mine, going painstakingly slow once again keeping her eye watching mine, I let a soft smile creep over my face letting her know that I meant her no harm and also voiced it for her comfort.

"Haven, like Bella has said I also mean you no harm and would not let anyone harm you while in this home." I say and slowly curl my fingers around hers but with only enough pressure to let her know I would let her go if she felt threatened.

Haven visibly relaxes and also graces me with that same brilliant smile she gave Bella. I was shocked, surprised, elated and overjoyed that I was given this gift. I was so happy I felt like dancing around but quietly held it in till I could do it in the privacy of my own home later with Jasper. Oh my Jazz that sweet man of mine. How he would view this as a small breakthrough and I would so agree.

I breathe a quiet sigh of relief and let myself relax and enjoy the moment. And what a moment this was.

Rosalie POV

I was proud of my sisters-in-law for their small breakthroughs with Haven, and hoped for my own. I knew I had the most in common with this young girl and hoped to one day get a chance to let Haven in, talk about them and maybe she would speak of hers when she was ready. I slowly step forward and clear my throat carefully as not to scare Haven needlessly.

"Hello Haven, my name is Rosalie but your more then welcome to call me Rose" I say softly as I reach my hand out towards her.

Haven quickly looks to Esme with a slight look of panic in her eyes. And quickly grasping the blanket till her knuckles turn white once again, softly whimpering as if in pain. Esme is quick to grasp her hands once again and sooth her.

"Haven" I say softly keeping my voice even and smooth

"I am not here to hurt you, you might recognize my voice because I was one of the people that found you after you were hurt and got you help." I continue keeping my voice softy and even.

"I am sorry if I cause you distress, it is not my intention and if you wish it I will leave and give you time to readjust and we can try this again when your more comfortable." I say slowly removing my hand and taking a step backwards towards the door.

"No!" says Haven surprising me a little but yet it makes me stop and look back up at her and she has a hand reached towards me as if asking me to come back and try again.

I smile and take a step forward slowly and carefully reaching my hand out once again...palm up. Letting her decide if she wanted to continue or back away once again. I hold my breath waiting...

She surprises me by reaching her own hand forward and softly grasps my hand in hers squeezing it gently and she looks up at me with a brilliant emerald green eye and smiles at me more then she did with Alice and Bella. It floors me...more than I let on but none the less I'm rooted to my spot taking in her beautiful smile that has transformed her face to one that rivals an angel's.

"Thank you" she says, with such emotion and sincerity it floors me yet again and inside a warm bubble starts to well up and envelop me, letting me know that we have shared a bond that is like nothing I have ever experienced before.

I smile back and say "You're more then welcome Haven, I just wished I had gotten there sooner to stop it and catch him for you" and I say this with such conviction that I mean it with everything in me. And I see that Haven believes it as she subtly tightens her grasp on my hand and relaxes once again on her pillows.

"Oh I have no doubt he will get his, I just plan on being there when he does" she says this with such ferocity that stuns me for only a second and then I realize we have a fighter on our hands. This will be interesting.

Very interesting indeed. I just couldn't wait to see the show. And I'm sure once everyone else has met her they would agree it would be one hell of a ride no one would want to miss.

We all say our good byes and head back down stairs to tell everyone how it went and to enjoy our own personal victories. For only the Lord knows what would come next and we all needed to focus and prepare for the possible end or beginning.

We greet Carlisle coming back up the stairs as we come down. He nods his approval, so I guessed Victoria had told him things went well.

Chapter 10: Meeting the Angel

Music: Muse "Time is running out"

Edward POV

Once the girls had come back down stairs and told the rest of us how it went we all felt a bit of hope spring eternal that ours would go just as well. I especially hoped that she welcomed me with an open heart for I honestly did not know if her rejection would be a good thing or do more damage in the long run.

I knew I had come so far in the last 5 years from being found face down in a pool of my own blood in that fateful day. A day that I both regretted and welcomed with open arms as it made me realize I was nothing but a mobile shell before instead of the man I should have been and now was more of with the help of my beautiful wife, children and family. Not that I was ungrateful to my therapists but they were just there to get paid and prescribe drugs to dilute the memories when I needed them on occasion to function to get through every day life. Reminding my self that I was a worthy man, and no one could take that away from me but myself. But enough of the pity party I mentally shake myself and stand up looking towards the stairs bracing my self for what would be my hardest accomplishment of the day.

"Anyone have a problem if I go next?" I say as I take a step toward the stairs, looking over my shoulder at the group behind me and see that everyone is motioning for me to just quit asking and go. I smile at this as they know why I'm hesitant and know it's necessary and won't let me chicken out.

"Edward, quit over thinking it and just go, you will never know what will happen if you don't get your emo ass up there and find out. Now quit being emo on us and get your ass up there or do I have to drag you.?" Says Aro with Felix nodding in agreement.

"OK, I'm going...you guys know I'm not looking forward to this but I know it has to be done" I say letting my foot fall on the first step and take that second step toward my beginning or ending. But part of me prayed Haven would be kind to my broken soul inside and see I could need her as much as she needed me.

"Well, here goes nothing" I mutter to myself taking the next steps and slowly making my way upwards to her door. I see it looming in front of me, beckoning for me to grow a pair and be the man I need to be at this time.

I take a deep breath and reach forward to grasp the handle of the door and turn it to go in. I slowly open the door calling out softly "Dad...Mom...is it ok if I come in?"

"Yes, come on in Edward, we were just speaking of you with Haven here" says my Dad

"But come in slowly as not to startle Haven, ok?" says my Mom.

"OK" I say softly slowly inching my way in, looking towards the bed and the figure laying there waiting.

I slowly take a step forward inching my way towards the bed. Taking my time letting Haven get use to my presence and I move to put my hand out palm up as a gesture I was told by the girls worked for making Haven feel more comfortable in getting to know me.

"Hello Haven, it's very nice to meet you" I say as I come to a stop at the edge of her bed, looking at the transformed angel in front of me. She no longer looked like a broken china doll some child had thrown around and then tossed away. She was looking at me with a hint of a smile on her lips and light in her eyes. She keeps looking at me as if studying me, trying to read me and if possible read my thoughts.

"I have been waiting to meet you for a while now and I have to say I am quite pleased you're awake and looking content" I say smiling. And relax against the edge of the bed.

"Did you rescue me as well?" Haven asks, curiosity lacing her question, along with what seems like hope.

"Yes, though sadly we did not get there in time to avoid it all and for that I am sorry." I say looking down not feeling worthy of her gratitude

"Thank you" she says, laying her hand on mine softly.

I look up startled and notice her brilliant green eyes are looking right through me as if to my very soul. I take a step back and look down again.

"You're...uh...umm welcome" I say as I rub the back of my neck looking back up at her and then glancing at my parents off to the side and noticing them smiling. Seeing this helps me relax and look back at Haven and share a grin of my own. Which makes Haven smile even more and this in turn adds a spark to her eye like nothing I have ever seen before, except in one other person. My Bella, her chocolate brown eyes would get the same spark when I came in to the room. And this made that slowly spreading warm fuzzy feeling grow faster.

I wondered who this girl was and why she made me feel so over protective towards her. But that was for a later time and now I would just enjoy this till it was time to let someone else in and end our brief experience till later.

"Well Haven" I say letting go of her hand and stepping back a bit

"Its been great meeting you, but there are a few more that are dancing around like monkey's in a circus to have their time. So I will go for now but I will be back...ok?" I say looking directly in to her still sparkling green eyes and feel like I was being drawn in.

"Ok, see you soon" says Haven relaxing back against her pillows and waving good bye for now.

I smile once more at her then look to my parents still smiling at me and nod and turn to leave to enjoy my meeting and share my experience with the group. But in the back of my mind I also knew the fight had yet to begin, so not to dwell too much on the happy side but also bring the soldier in me back to life.

I took one last look over my shoulder at Haven and then to my parents and let the smile slowly fade as I turned away...bringing all my training back to the forefront of my mind. And get in to the mind set I needed to be in to protect this treasure that had graced us with her presence. I had a job to do...and I would be damned if anyone would stop me...this was it...the final...countdown.

Chapter 11 Entering the Lions Den

Music: Papa Roach "Lifeline"

General POV

After Edward had recounted his experience with Haven the rest of us where chomping at the bit to get our chance. We sit there talking back and forth for a while trying to figure out some order out of the chaos brewing in the room.

Finally Felix, who looks like he has had enough, stands up and clears his throat.

"Look you bunch of pantywaists and hellcats I'm going up, who wants to go with me? But I'm warning you now, behave or I promise its gonna be a totally different side most of you haven't seen and it won't be pretty." Felix says walking around the room making gestures with his hands as if to prove a point.

"You all heard what the poor kid's been through. Think of it if was you, or one of your brothers or sisters up there. Would you wanna go up half cocked and pulling some stunt that could set her back. Because if you do...don't even bother going up. There I've said my piece...deal with it and lets get this bitch figured out" he says and waits for someone to speak up.

Kate, Irina, Tanya and Carmen all stand up and Kate speaks up "I say the 3 of us go as a group after you go Felix if that's cool with everybody."

"Yea that's fine Kate" says Felix

"But right now I say Aro, Caius, you 2 losers come with me. And that just leaves you Eli, Em and Jasper. So I say if we keep it in groups we might have less impact to give her reason to feel threatened. Anyone gotta problem with that?" Asks Felix, looking hard at everyone in turn before jerking his head towards the stairs while looking at Aro and Caius.

"Lets go girls" he says over his shoulder as he takes off towards the stairs, with Caius and Aro not that far behind him, hands in pockets looking serious at the task at hand.

Felix POV

I looked behind me and see Caius and Aro with unreadable expressions on their faces as if they are trying to figure out what to expect when they finally meet Haven.

"Its gonna be fine guys, just remember what the girls and Edward said, keep your voice low and calm, and move slowly. I just hope she's not to worn out yet" I say as I take the final steps to her door and reach for the door handle.

I knock quickly twice and slowly turn the handle quietly looking through to see if I can find Cullen and his woman anywhere around.

"Come in slowly" I hear a soft female voice say, which means its Esme. Oh that woman is a vision of beautiful. Too bad I wasn't a few years older...oh who am I kidding no woman wants me...too battered and abused to be worthy. I shake my head clearing my thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

"Hey Doc, hello Ma'am" I say quietly entering the room with Aro slowly creeping in behind me and Caius not that far behind.

"Hi boys" says Esme laughing softly at how overly careful tweedle - dee and tweedle - dum behind me are being. If this wasn't so serious I'm sure I would find it funny and be laughing my ass off at their antics. Those two were a regular comedy club on their own most of the time. Lord knows it always looked like they hated each other but in reality, they where so close it was almost like they were brothers instead.

"Is she up for this?" I ask Carlisle looking at him for permission to continue.

"Yes" he says beckoning us forward. We take hesitant steps towards the bed, because as big as we are, we can seem very intimidating to anyone first meeting us and we didn't want to scare her. Esme steps to the side and we get our first glimpse of the mystery girl on the bed.

I look at the form on the bed, starting at her toes and working my way up as I didn't want to appear eager to meet her and freak her out. No, I had to take it slow and let her get used to me standing at the edge of her bed.

I slowly make my way to her face and I get the first real look at the one described as an angel by Edward, who I think was just a bit biased considering he was already married to one. Lucky bastard.

I look at her face for the first time and see what Edward was talking about...she was a vision...a real beauty in spite of the bandages covering half her face. I saw signs of deep dark rich burgundy colored hair sticking out of a ponytail in back and as my eyes traced her face and looked in to her eyes finally I felt like I had gotten socked in the stomach by a sledge hammer. That gaze was like nothing I had ever felt before. The intensity in her green eyed gaze was hypnotizing; it made you feel like you were the only one in the world. The only two on the planet and you just wanted to get lost in that gaze for ever and never leave.

Aro pokes me in the ribs. "What?" I whisper loudly

He smirks "You where staring and starting to drool man" he tries to hide his laughter.

GREAT! I think acting like an idiot already...way to go Felix. I shake my head and look back up at Haven.

"Sorry about that, Hi I'm Felix, its nice to meet you." I say slowly reaching my hand out towards Haven. She looks at me and a brilliant smile covers her face. "Its nice to meet you Felix, and don't worry about the staring. I got quite use to it a long time ago" she says casually rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"OK" I say and shrug and take a step back letting my hand slide out of hers, feeling genuine sadness at the loss of her touch. _What the hell was that about?_ I wonder, oh well I will figure it out later.

This was definitely an interesting experience I would figure out later after I got out of here and found some peace and quiet...if that was possible. Definitely interesting indeed...

Aro POV

Watching Felix act like a love struck teenager in front of Haven was so damn funny I had a hard time holding it in. But I'm sure Carlisle and Esme were having a hard time as well. After I poked Felix in the ribs I sobered up and paid attention. I could see why he might be so interested in her. She was lightly tanned, really dark red curly hair, and some awesome dark green eyes that made me think of the hills of Italy where I grew up.

I clear my throat and slowly step forward mimicking Felix by holding my huge bear paw up towards her letting her know that even though I was a huge bear of a man I was a gentle teddy bear inside. Not that I would let these bunch of merda per il cervello know that. I would never hear the end of it. And even though I loved them all dearly I could only take so much teasing from all sides. Although I always did have fun getting them back.

"Hello bellissimo angelo " I say letting my thick Italian accent roll off my tongue, trying to make her feel comfortable. I smile slowly as I know I might have a few teeth missing in the front so it's not a pretty picture but Haven didn't seem to care so I kept smiling. Trying my best NOT to follow Prince drools-alot next to me.

"Che piacere incontrarvi prometto di non mordere a dura se si è disposti ad avvicinarsi e stringermi la mano" Haven fires back at me slightly stunning me in to silence and sending my smile faltering for a second before it comes back full force.

"La sua così bello sentire la mia lingua ancora una volta, abbastanza floreale. thank you " I say taking a slight bow and leaning forward to clasp her hand in mine for a brief moment before captain antsy-pants next to me hopped out of his skin.

I swear Caius had more energy then any other kid I knew. But damn could he fight if need be. I knew all the grief I gave him was accepted because he was young. But honestly if in a fire fight I would want him by my side to take it to the end. I step back bowing slightly again and removing my hand to my side to watch the kid in action. This should be good as far as I knew he always struck out with the ladies. So this should be mildly entertaining at least. Plus give me something to tease him about later.

Caius POV

After watching the two men I admire most, besides Edward for helping my sister, my dad and Carlisle I felt kind of at a loss as to what to do next. So I stepped forward and carefully thrust out my hand towards Haven.

"Uh hi...I'm uh Caius its nice to meet you...sorry your umm in bed n all" I say, mentally kicking myself as soon as its out of my mouth. Once again I get flustered and fuck it all up. Great something else for Aro to give me shit for later. Just what I don't need.

I quickly grasp her hand in a mock handshake and step back looking at my feet feeling like 10 kinds of foolish for that introduction. Why could I never ever talk to a girl the way it goes in my head. I must have taken one too many rifle butts to the head in basic or something. That or Bella just beat the crap out of me too much when we where kids. Yea that sounded better so I'm gonna use that if asked.

Carlisle is chuckling softly and shaking his head while looking at me. Esme is doing the same but reaching for my shoulder to give me a squeeze to let me know its ok and not to worry.

I look up at Haven and see there's no laughter, just a smile and her brilliant green eyed gaze watching me. I blush which sets Aro off quietly guffawing, and that in turn sets Felix off so he turns away his shoulders shaking silently.

_Sigh_ "Sorry about that" I say looking back to Haven as I apologize.

"I've never been good at talking to women, guess it just proves it" I shrug and step back out of everyone's way.

"Don't worry about it Caius" says Haven softly

"Any woman who doesn't understand that you're just shy is not for you and its their loss not yours." She says slowly beckoning me forward.

I walk forward as if there is no where else to go but towards her and just see what happens. I get with in touching distance of her and she reaches her hand up to place it on my arm. I look at her and she's smiling a soft sad smile and lets my arm go.

Kinda stunned I turn and walk towards the door, waving goodbye over my shoulder not really paying attention as I go. I head off to my room to think about what just happened and wonder if I was dreaming...or hallucinating it all. Really was it something in the water?

Chapter 12: Knocking at Heavens Gate or something like that

Music: "Time is running out" Muse

Haven POV

After meeting so many before I looked towards Esme and asked softly "Are there many more?"

"I'm starting to feel a bit overwhelmed" I say as I twist my fingers in the blankets draped over me. I don't want to offend Esme or Carlisle as they have been so kind for no reason. I still wondered why they did help me, a complete stranger. But that would have to wait for later when I had some time to myself to figure it all out.

"No dear, there are only six more, would you rather meet them in one big group or in groups of three again?" asks Esme as she flutters around my room straightening my blanket, fluffing my pillow, and finally tracing her gentle fingers over the side of my undamaged face. Making me gently tilt my head in to her hand, remembering my mother doing the same thing when I had a hard day at school and needed to relax.

"I think I can handle all six if you both are close" I say sitting up a bit straighter and willing myself to stay strong. I was quite proud of myself for having the strength and courage so far to meet all these people that seemed so kind and full of love to share.

"Of course, we won't leave you Haven" says Carlisle coming to stand by my bed and pat my knee gently.

"I must say I am quite proud of you so far, you are doing much better then I thought you would meeting my family and friends. You do realize that our friends are here to help us protect you from what or who is after you my dear?" says Carlisle, the soft look on his face turning slightly stony but his eyes still remain full of warmth and caring letting me know I had nothing to fear.

He was now one of my protectors and I was beginning to trust him. And that was not an easy thing for me. I had learned early on as a young child to watch what you say to anyone for they can turn on you in an instant and use it against you to make your life more miserable. I mentally give myself a shake and forget all that is my past. That's just what it is, my past, it had no more hold on my future.

"Ok...can you please ask the rest to come up? I think I'm ready" I say trying to smooth my wayward curls off my face and settle down. For some reason my heart was fluttering like a butterfly, and it made me feel a bit nervous. I wondered why, I wasn't bothered by the others as long as I had Esme and Carlisle near.

"Sure my dear" says Carlisle walking over to the intercom and making the request. I hear a smooth southern voice float through the intercom in response and gather myself together to finish what was started.

I play with my fingers waiting for the arrival of the final group. I wondered what they would think of me, would they like me...would they find something repulsive with half my face bandaged and most likely scarred underneath it all. I silently prayed to my god that was not the case and they would give me a chance. I was given a fresh start and I was going to take it, no matter the cost.

I hear a knock on the door, it's so quiet I almost miss it. I sit up straighter and look at Esme with a question lingering in my eyes. Would they be as receptive to me as the others or would there be hesitation, rejection and possibly hatred in their eyes?

Esme reaches over and gently grasps my hand "You have nothing to worry about Haven. I see that question in your eyes and no there will be none of that. They know the history we told them and what happened, if they judge you they are at fault not you. Ok?" she says looking in to my eyes.

I nod and shift my gaze back to the door watching it open more to allow admittance to our newest group of visitors. The first person I see is a huge bear of a man with dark curly hair and the most brilliant brown eyes I have ever seen. They are so dark that they seem full of fire. They are also filled with hope, concern, anger, angst and the one that catches my heart the most is laughter. I look at him for a moment longer studying him watching his movement's and notice he moves like a hunter on the prowl for his next prey and I know that it's not me. I smile at him tentatively and he breaks out in to such a huge grin his dimples pop out full force. I gasp quietly and smile even more.

I then move my gaze to the other curly haired man behind him. Who is just as tall but more slight in body. He also looks quite powerful in his own way but with out the huge body to go with it. I let my eyes travel his form taking him all in. I slowly make my way up to meet his eyes, he looks as if he is in pain. I quickly let my smile falter a bit not sure if I caused this or if he is one of my rescuers. I quickly look towards Esme silently asking if this was my fault.

"No dear, its not you, this is Jasper and the one you were looking at before is Emmett. They both found you after your attack and helped you find us." says Esme as she gently rubs my hand calming me down again.

I look back at Jasper to notice his expression has changed from one filled with pain to one filled with calm. I too begin to relax and smile at him tentatively and nod in his direction silently thanking him for his help. With that he stands a little straighter and reminds me of the proud rooster we had on the farm when I was a girl. I giggle quietly quickly covering my mouth with my hand to hide it. But not before Jasper catches it and smiles slightly as well.

Emmett looks from me to Jasper and suddenly sticks his mouth out in a pout as if to say "Hey what about me I did something good too" I giggle again and quickly flash my smile at him as well, nodding in thank you for helping me. He puffs out like a peacock that I can't resist it anymore, I let the giggling escape my lips floating around the room. I quickly slap my hand over my mouth cant believing I did that and feeling foolish. I quickly avert my gaze and look back down at my blankets not knowing how to proceed. I was sure I had offended them by acting so in appropriately.

"No worries pretty lady" says Jasper smiling openly now, "we will have plenty of time to get to know one another" and stands back to give the others room to have their turn. As I keep looking down not sure what to do next. And Emmett throw's in "Yea we forgive you now but later its on" I smile and keep my head down.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and realize there are more people behind the two men in front of me. I carefully lift my head and look at them. There is another man who is quietly standing in the corner studying me, as if trying to figure me out. I look at him directly and this causes him to stand up taller and take a step forward. I keep looking at him as if challenging him to figure me out. I keep my eye on his advancement towards me, I start to feel a bit uncomfortable when I see him open his mouth and gasp so quietly it surprises even me.

"Oh my" he says and turns to look at Carlisle.

"You were not kidding when you said she would be extraordinary my friend" He says and then turns back to me with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry about that Querida, I was not meaning to make you uncomfortable, my name is Eleazar but you may call me Eli" he says reaching forward with his hand palm raised up to the ceiling. I relax even more and bring my own hand up towards him

"It's nice to meet you Eli" I say softly keeping my voice even all though it feels like it wants to break and come out sounding totally different.

Eli takes a step back and reaches for a beautiful caramel skinned, dark haired woman and brings her to his side, keeping his arm around her waist at all times, which tells me that they are together.

"I would like you to meet my Carmen, she also has been wanting to meet you for a while now and we are both quite happy you are awake once again." He says gently tightening his hold on Carmen's waist, which causes her to squeak just a bit.

"Let go of me you tonto, don't frighten the poor girl." she says gently swatting him on the shoulder and pushing him away to come forward and stand before me smiling.

"Its nice to meet you Haven" Carmen says with her accented voice washing over me like a gentle wave.

She reaches forward to gently grasp my hand and give it a squeeze. She looks towards Carlisle and says "We have found a true diamond, and this gives me greater reason to protect her." and she takes a step back towards Eli once again wrapping her arm around him as if to gain comfort from him being so close.

I hear a huge sigh suddenly from behind then and look towards three stunningly beautiful women slowly walking as one towards me. I shrink back against my pillow and watch them advance as one. I look from the beautiful redhead on my left to the stunning blonde on the right and then to the strawberry blonde in the middle. All watching me as if gauging my reactions to their presence and what to do next. I finally realize that they can't intimidate me unless I gave them that power. I sit up and stare right back at them letting them know they had no power over me and that I was in control not them.

The strawberry blonde in the middle finally breaks the stare and smiles at me reaching her hand out to introduce her self "Hi my name is Kate and these are my sisters, Irina" she gestures toward the blonde and this is Tanya she gestures to the redhead on her left.

"It's nice to meet you" they say as one, breaking their stares as well and smiling at me. I relax and shake hands with them all, smiling at each of them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you as well" I say looking at them each in turn yet again. I can't find any family resemblance between then so it makes me wonder if they are really related or not. But I push it to the back of my mind and focus on the now.

" I am sorry to say that this day has been quite eventful and has drained me of my energy" I say leaning back and relaxing in to my pillows, looking at everyone in turn letting them know I was tired and still enjoyed meeting them all. They all straighten up and with various nods, get ready to head out.

"Thank you for coming and for helping me" I say softly as they slowly file out the door one by one.

Emmett looks over his shoulder and says "No thanks needed, it shouldn't have happened and I will make him pay." And then closes the door behind him leaving me in silence and alone with Carlisle, Esme and my thoughts

I look at Carlisle and Esme "Thank you for today, I wasn't too sure how I would do meeting everyone but I'm glad I did and that I was able to keep my emotions in check."

"You're welcome dear" says Esme giving my hand one more squeeze before she goes and then turns to give Carlisle a quick kiss on the cheek and walk to the door to leave. She turns quickly to look at me.

"Do you think your up for eating a little something soon? I could have soup made, a sandwich, anything you want. We have a fully stocked kitchen and Edward is a talented cook. Just let me know" She says turning away again to leave.

"Esme" I say quickly

"A bowl of soup and part of a sandwich would be great if its not too much trouble" quickly looking back down at my hands twisting them in the blankets trying not to be a burden on anyone.

"It's no problem Haven, your not feeling well so let us take care of you. Ok?" says Carlisle as he moves to go join Esme at the door to leave as well.

He looks toward the nurse and says "Take care of our girl Victoria, she's beyond special definitely now." and he smiles at me as he encircles Esme's waist and leads her out the open door to leave me to rest and contemplate my eventful day so far.

The nurse, Victoria, nods as the door shuts and turns to look at me with light in her eyes.

"So, what did you think of the monkey bunch?" she says with a light teasing tone, as she adjusts my wires and tubes running everywhere. Then looks back at me with a smile.

"I was quite hesitant at first" I admit twisting my fingers in my blankets again looking down.

"But seeing them all promise to keep me safe and fight who or what ever is after me, changed that to something else entirely." I say meeting Victoria's gaze once again.

"I think I feel safe but I don't want to let myself after being disappointed so much in the past. I am trying, its just going to take a while" I say looking over her shoulder to the wall behind her, lined with monitors keeping tabs on me all the time.

"I have a lot to think about so if you don't mind I'm going to do just that and rest a while." I say relaxing back and closing my eyes to let myself drift and contemplate the day's events.

"No problem, take all the time you need" Says Victoria quietly as she moves away, leaving me to my own thoughts and final decisions. It was going to take a while to sort out and I was more then willing to think of this then what was waiting for me in the future.

Chapter 13: Recovery and training

Music: Linkin Park "One Step Closer"

Esme POV

I walked back down to the kitchen wondering what soup to ask Edward to make Haven and silently kicking myself for not thinking to ask before I left. Oh well, in most cases a simple home made chicken based soup was always welcome, so that is what I was going to suggest. His soups were divine and left you always wanting more no matter how full you were.

"Edward" I call entering the kitchen. Looking to see if he was hiding out here, where he usually did when thinking things over. Cooking for him was therapy and helped him relax a lot more then anything else. I was so proud of my youngest son for finding a way to help him deal with all that had happened in a constructive way. Now if I could just get my oldest to quit throwing his weight around when he got in to a mood all would be well. But I doubted that happening any time soon.

"Yea ma" says Edward coming out of the pantry with his arms loaded with different ingredients which looked like for soup. Darn that sneaky boy of mine, I would swear he was a mind reader sometimes. He smirks at me as he sets his armload down and faces me waiting for me to say what's on my mind.

"What are you making this time?" I ask knowing full well its probably a soup or stew of some kind. And he will be making enough of it for a few days for quick meals if needed. My boy always seemed to know when to make just enough for a few and enough to feed an army. That was a talent I never got a hold of when I was allowed to cook in my own kitchen, which in the last few years was rare. But that was fine with me if it kept the nightmares that plagued Edward sometimes at bay. It was definitely worth the sacrifice.

"I was thinking of making some chicken and dumpling soup that can be modified later if need be for Haven and the rest of the gang." He says grabbing his cutting boards and knives he would need and setting them out. Then grabbing a huge stock pot and putting it in the sink to fill with water. Then once that was done he added a handful of salt and pepper, a bay leaf and a whole chicken for making old fashioned stock. Soon the kitchen filled with delicious smells that made every pore of your body relax.

"I swear you can read my mind" I say smiling as I walk closer to see if he will need any help, but knowing full well he will say no anyway.

"Go relax mom, I got this" He says starting to peel carrots then chop them in large chunks for the stock and smaller dice for the soup later on. He gently pushes me towards the door and turning his attention back to the task at hand and humming _Claire De Lune_ by Debussy under his breath. It was his cooking song and it always seemed to be either playing or being sung when he was in the kitchen. It made me realize how far Edward had come in the last 5 years and it made me more proud to be his mother now then when he finally had asked Bella to join our family, or given me my precious grandchildren.

I take one last look as I get ready to leave taking in his bronze colored hair glinting in the sunlight shining through the large kitchen window, showing the shots of gold, red and auburn threaded through out. Reminding me of how he would crawl into my lap begging me for one of my stories before bed. Oh I missed those days some times. But I also realized that if I had them back I wouldn't have the strong caring man in front of me today.

Edward POV

I hear my mom leave the kitchen and I heaved a gentle sigh of relief. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom dearly but when I'm in the kitchen its best to leave me to concentrate and think of my thoughts on my own. I felt at peace in the kitchen which I admit I hijacked from my mom 4 years ago after I was mostly healed from my injuries. It was my therapy, and everyone seemed to love what I made no matter how critical I was of it. Being your own critic sucked most of the time. And it was better to have others decide even if you were a bit biased on occasion.

They all told me it turned out great and hardly left anything for me to sample in the beginning. But I had learned over the following years make plenty for left-overs and for my self or I would be fighting Emmett the hollow leg for what ever was left and even though he was big...it was still a scuffle to get the last little bit sometimes. I swear he was constantly hungry as a kid and it never changed once he hit adult hood...if it had ever set in. Between his appetite and his pranks it was hard to tell some times. But he was my brother...so it didn't really matter most of the time.

I just prayed he didn't attempt anything with Haven just yet. For I don't think she would understand he meant it as just a joke and not serious. Some times he would get carried away in a prank and on occasion someone got hurt. Last time it was Jasper left with 2 broken fingers and a bruise on his back he had fun explaining to Alice when she found out. Yea I was glad I missed that one. But I still loved that big adopted brother of mine always have and always will.

I get back to focusing on cutting up celery, onions, fennel and parsnips in to the stock to flavor it. I toss in a handful of pepper corns and a couple bay leaves and let those slowly do their magic. I then grab a bit of cheese cloth and toss in a few sprigs of thyme, one of tarragon and 2 stems of sage, I tie it all together and then through the bouquet garni in to the stock acting like I was throwing the winning free throw for basket ball and making that cheesy cheering sound with my hands cupped over my mouth knowing someone would be close and probably catch me acting like a kid. But honestly I didn't really care, everyone needed to let loose now and then and this was one of my ways of doing so.

I did the old school water sprinkler dance move as I celebrated my victory in making it in to the stock pot. Then for pure sentimental reasons I through out the Hammer scissor dance step and ended up getting my large feet entangled with each other landing my ass on the floor of the kitchen with a loud thud and me turning red with embarrassment and looking around for anyone near by that might have caught that. And silently thanking God not seeing anyone. I pick myself up dust myself off and wash my hands again getting back to work. Smiling to myself at my antics knowing if anyone had caught them they would be shown on TV tonight when we sat around watching a movie later. And if anyone had gotten it on tape...oh the pay back would be legendary indeed.

I get back to work getting the rest of the ingredients ready for soup and grabbing what I needed to make potato dumplings for later. I wanted to make them savory this time to compliment the soup and if need be to be served on their own but still cooked in the stock for flavor. I let my mind wonder back to my meeting with Haven and realize I wanted to find out more about her. I would make sure I would be the one to deliver her meal in a short while to hopefully get that chance to learn more about her and learn more about what she knew about what was going on. If she knew nothing it could be both a blessing and a curse to our helping her end this once and for all safely. And that was something I hoped to avoid at all costs, for in my experience nothing ever good came from not knowing the full game plan in advance.

Alice POV

I poke my head around the corner of the kitchen when I hear Edward making that cheesy cheering sound with his hands cupped around his mouth. I silently laugh at his antics as he throws out that god awful sprinkler dance move and then OH MY GOD no he did the M C Hammer side step...I see someone was channelling his inner geek for a bit with that one. I slapped my hand over my mouth and hid around the corner again so he wouldn't hear me. As I let the tears roll down my cheeks from holding in my laughter.

I peek around the corner again and see he is now spinning around and soon ends up getting tangled by his own large feet as usual and landing on the floor in a heap. I whip around the corner again laughing even harder this time. Oh only my big brother would be so dorky. I was so glad Emmett was not around to see this, he would be out right teasing Edward right now so badly. And Edward would be silently plotting Emmett's demise.

I so wish I had a camera though, but was also glad I didn't, Edward did not do with that kind of embarrassment thrown around so it was for the best. I peek around the corner once again and see Edward is focused once again on his task of making one of his famous soups. And my mouth watered big time. I took one last peek at him and silently left as I had arrived. Never letting my favorite brother know I had seen him act like the old Edward I missed so dearly. I sighed happily and went to go find Jaz to share my experience I had just witnessed and to make him promise never to tell a soul. I giggled one last time as I thought of Edward dancing around the kitchen...oh I missed those days.

I skip up the stairs and down the hall to my room where I know Jaz is probably reading one of his many Civil War books like usual. Oh that man was sex on a stick I tell ya...I just had to look at him and I was instantly...well you get the idea. I had finally learned to control my hormones around him but for those first few years when we first started dating...I couldn't look at him with out throwing myself at him for no reason and just about wrestle him to the floor to have my wicked way with him. Thank god he was the cooler headed one of us and easily calmed me down most of the time in situations like that.

I open my door and peek in and just as I suspected I see my man sitting in my chair by the window in the corner of my room. I slide through and silently shut my door dancing my way over to him and in to his arms that he opened and looked up at me. A huge smile flooding his face as he watched me slide in to his arms and settle on his lap. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my nose and gave me a quick squeeze.

"What's up Ali? I know that look and you are usually up to no good with it" he says teasing me.

"I am not plotting anything...yet " I say as I snuggle in to his arms even more.

"I'm just enjoying something I saw not that long ago in the kitchen, it reminded me of when we were kids, and it brought back good memories." I say in to his shoulder.

"Oh yea? What did you see? Was Emmett having another eating contest with himself or something?" He asks chuckling softly at the memory of the last time we all walked in and witnessed said event. I swear it's not something you want to see even on a good day. Emmett looked like an over sized kid who forgot his bib and high chair. While comical mom was not happy about the mess he made which about covered every single space available in the kitchen. It took him several hours and lots of scrubbing to get it cleaned to her satisfaction.

"No nothing like that" I say stifling a shudder at that memory.

"Edward was goofing around while cooking, he was doing the water sprinkler dance move that was quite popular when we were in high school and then he really brought memories back when he channelled M C Hammer and did his shuffle side step move." I say giggling loudly as I remember it all in my head clearly.

By now Jasper is laughing out loud. He shakes his head and continues laughing silently, looking at me to continue.

"Then he got in to the Michael Jackson groove and broke out that infamous spin around he would do at concerts and ended up getting tangled in his feet and landing on his ass on the floor." I say holding my sides as I try to gasp for air from laughing so hard retelling the tail.

Jasper is laughing so hard he's holding on to me so he won't send us falling to the floor ourselves.

"Oh my god, I wish you had come to get me I would so love to see that again" He says wiping tears from his cheeks and cuddling me close once again.

"I miss those times, and honestly hope we see them again. But I'm glad you did Ali. I know how close you two always have been." He says placing a kiss on my head and snuggling me close.

I sigh happily and nod in to his shoulder reliving memories of our childhood antics that somehow always ended up with Edward acting silly and Emmett not too far behind him doing the same. Always my entertainment, no matter how bad of a day I might have had, they always had a way of cheering me up from what ever was getting me down and I loved them both for it, more then they would ever know.

Those were the days...and made great for some great memories I would always treasure and would hopefully make similar ones of my own with my own family if Jasper ever got around to finally giving me that engagement ring he had in his pocket that kept poking me in the hip. I swear he would over analyze things too much sometimes instead of just winging it and seeing where it took him. But that was my Jazzy and I wouldn't trade him for any of the models in the world. He was mine and that's all that mattered. And that was worth more then any ring he would eventually give me.

Jasper POV

I about split my sides I think laughing so hard as Alice retold her recent experience watching Edward in the kitchen. Oh I wish I could have seen it. We would have so much fun in the past acting goofy like that. I also remembered the shows we would put on for our parents when we got together for BBQ's on the warm days or the holidays. Oh I missed those days. But understood why Edward didn't have many of them anymore. I couldn't imagine half of what he went through and it sickened me that I hadn't been on is six to prevent it like I should have been. Instead I was back at camp catching a few more Z's and my best friend paid for it with very nearly his life.

I mentally shake myself and enjoy the feel of my little pixie in my arms. Oh how did I get so lucky and when was I going to stop being such a pansy and finally make this woman my wife? I have had the ring for over a year now burning a hole in my pocket. I just never felt like the time was right. I had talked to Carlisle about this several times and he had always told me that it was never right till you actually just did it. And I knew he was right but I wanted it to be special. And I was working on plans I just needed to take care of this issue first before finishing them. I needed more time to get to know Haven and find out what she might know and I knew Edward and Jasper probably had the same idea. So I would let them go first and get their info and see if it would benefit me in doing what I needed to do for my part of this.

I look back down at my Civil War strategy book and look at some of the patterns that where used to see if they would benefit us with what we might be facing and I realized that with modifications they probably would. This was a good thing, as the long tried and true battle strategies could be tweaked to suite current needs easily.

I, for now, just enjoyed my time with my personal saviour in my arms and thanked God I found her when I did for she truly led me out of the darkness and in to the light. Proving to me that I wasn't the monster I thought I was after the awful things I had done at the hands of our so called government. Not all of them legal mind you either. But I had always been told to get it done no matter what the cost and that's what I usually did, consequences be damned. And now I was living with survivor's guilt and it ate me alive most days. But today was a good day as I had something else to focus on and use that energy to thwart another enemy knocking at the gates. It was a good day indeed.

Chapter 14 Serving lunch and hilarious antics

Music: "Supermassive Black Hole" Muse

Edward POV

I had just finished plating up Haven's lunch when Emmett and Rosalie came in to the kitchen more then likely following Emmett's growling stomach. I swear you even crackle an empty wrapper and he's there sniffing like a hound on the trail of its prey. I shake my head and go back to finishing the lunch tray.

"Aww Eddie, you made me lunch, you're so kind." says Emmett reaching a big paw towards my finished tray. I growl and swat his hand way.

"Think again, you bottomless pit" I say half teasing as I shoulder block him as he tries yet again to make a grab for the tray.

"This is for Haven, the poor girl probably hasn't eaten since who knows when so she needs this more then your hollow leg does, papa bear" I say as I pick up the tray and side step around him and Rose making my way out of the kitchen toward the stairs and my newest critic upstairs.

"But... that's not fair Eddie" Emmett whines like a 2 year old throwing him self in to a chair just about sending it falling backwards to the floor taking him with it. I smile at his antics and look at Rose shaking my head and smiling.

Rose rolls her eyes and smacks Emmett upside the back of the head to shut him up "SMACK!"

"OUCH! Dammit! What the hell was that for Rosie?" asks Emmett at a dull roar. He brings his giant paw up to rub the sore spot on his head trying to look at her menacingly but failing as usual. He is such putty in her hands it's not even funny. It can also get kind of sickening some times and it was slowly going in that direction so I took my cue and escaped with my creation and headed up stairs.

I look down at the tray in my hands again making sure I have everything because Lord knows if I head back now Emmett is gonna take it and I would have to start all over. I sigh in relief I have everything she could possibly want and I even snagged one of my moms prize Shasta daisy's from her flower pot on the window sill in the kitchen and added to a bud vase I found under the sink. Thinking it would make a nice touch. Yea I was channelling my inner woman there, God help me. But when you live with all these women I was bound to pick something up sooner or later. And now I had a chance to put it to good use.

"Gah!" I really had to stop that or Jasper would be calling me princess or some shit. And I was definitely not gonna put up with that any time soon. Once for a week in high school was more then enough of that crap.

I knock on the door in front of me and hear Victoria tell me to enter. I turn the handle while trying to balance the tray in my other hand. And surprisingly doing quite well. I slide through the door with out spilling a thing and I look towards Haven's bed to see her looking at me and then at the tray and her tongue sneaks out to moisten her lips as if begging me to bring the tray closer or she just might jump out of bed and drag me with it when she gets her hands on it.

I smile and walk forward, as Victoria brings over her hospital table and sets it up for Haven's meal. I set the tray down and take a deep breath to explain what her choices are. But she holds up a hand to silence me and I kinda stand there with a stupid look on my face watching her close her eyes and take a deep breath taking in all the scents floating off the tray towards her.

"Hmmmm chicken soup with what smells like dumplings, fresh rolls with what smells like honey on them... hmmmm" She takes a deep breath and breathes deeply again.

"I smell apple brown betty.. my favorite" she says softly clapping her hands in glee at that find.

I laugh quietly at this, having guessed correct at her favorite dessert or at lest one of them. I continue to watch in full attention mode now I just couldn't take my eyes away this was definitely a sight to see. I had never seen someone guess what was in front of them by scent alone. I had to figure out how she learned this. It might be useful in the future if I could. I would have to ask her later about it. But right now I swear I saw drool pooling at the corner of her mouth so I decided to leave it alone and let her dig in.

"Very good guesses Haven, that is quite a talent you have" I say as I remove the covers showing her she guessed them all right. I left the last cover on the final dish as I wanted her to think really hard on this one. It had lots of spices and might trick her and I couldn't wait to see if it worked or not. I sat back to enjoy the show.

"Hmmm" Haven says tapping her finger on her chin thinking as she gently lifted the corner of the last lid a bit to catch a scent as it wafted out.

"I smell.. lemon..." she sniffs again "I also smell what could be cinnamon...or mace. And it smells sweet but not too sweet." She says closing her eyes as if she's rolling the smell around trying to figure it out. I tell you this is something you had to see. It was nothing I had ever seen before, it had me so entranced I didn't hear the door open again and let someone else enter the room. Yea I was that enamoured with Haven's show.

I about jumped out of my skin when I felt a small cool hand touch my arm.

"FUCK!" I say softly as I fell back a step as I looked down and to my left to see Bella standing there with a huge grin on her face.

She looked so proud of her self for scaring the shit out of me I just couldn't be mad at her for it. She tried so hard I had to let her have her fun on occasion, and sometimes seeing that shit eating grin of hers was so worth it.

"Hi babe" I say as I step forward to wrap my arm around her shoulders and look back at Haven who was now watching us with laughter in her eyes. She must have seen Bella scare the crap out of me. I'm just glad she enjoyed it as much as Bella seemed to. Figures I marry one sneak only to possibly find her future cohort right in front of me. Great...this was gonna be interesting and that was an understatement if I had ever heard one.

Bella POV

"Hi sweetheart" I say as I look up at my love, letting him see the love and laughter in my eyes at having caught him all out staring at Haven figure out her lunch. I admit I found it funny as well. I had never seen anyone with that particular talent and I had to admit it was a sight to see.

I loved trying to sneak up on Edward at odd times when he seemed out of it but in a good mood, which was easy to tell today. When the house started smelling good it always meant that Edward was making something sinfully delicious and would be in a good mood later.

"I didn't scare you did I baby?" I say with my voice full of laughter. I look over at Haven and she has this expression on her face that could only be described as devilish at its best. I knew I had found a new partner in crime to keep Edward on his toes when she got better. Oh this was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to tell Rose and Alice my discovery and hopefully plan a few tricks for later when Haven was feeling better and more able to participate.

"No, not too bad" says Edward letting out a chuckle of his own.

Haven is covering her mouth now as she tries to stifle a giggle, but she's not too quick as she thinks and it floats around the room. Her eyes go big and she quickly sobers up to look back down at her tray to investigate what's on it more seriously.

"Oh don't worry love" I say as I take a step forward which brings me right to the edge of Haven's bed.

"I get a kick out of spooking Edward now and then when he's in a good mood its good for him" I say as I look over my shoulder at the man I love more than my own life. And my heart swells with that love I feel for him and it grows stronger every passing day we have together.

Haven giggles again as she reaches out to pick up her spoon and dive in to the divine looking soup Edward made for her. I turn to him and pretending to be angry and say.

"I hope you made extra, you know how I get when I'm not fed regularly" as I pretend to stalk him into the corner. Pinning his back to the wall and fake growling which in turns makes Haven burst out laughing and drop her spoon back in to the bowl with a loud clink.

I whirl around and pretend to stalk her just like I did with Edward.

"Do you think this is funny angel?" I say in a mock threatening voice, keeping it still light as I don't want to freak her out unnecessarily.

She shakes her head still laughing but much quieter now. Her eyes go wide suddenly as she looks over my shoulder. I whirl around and I get yanked in to Edward's arms as he mock growls at me and bends me over his arm pretending to bite my neck like a vampire in those movies would. I giggle and pretend to struggle against him trying to break free. Suddenly Haven stops laughing and there's silence from her direction. I push against Edwards shoulders silently asking to release me as I bring myself back upright.

I turn around to see Haven has a hand on her the right side of her throat that is covered by bandages. I step forward my hands out palm up once again proving that even though we where just playing around we still meant no harm.

She is looking off in to the distance at something only she can see. I take that final step to bring me once again to her bedside and raise my hand to gently touch her shoulder. And suddenly her eyes become clear again and she relaxes.

"Are you ok? We didn't scare you did we? We didn't mean to if we did. That was never our intention." I say bringing my hand to her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, which helps her relax even more once again. Letting me relax as well and silently kick my self and Edward for letting it get out of hand and almost scaring her back in to silence. What was that about 2 steps forward and 3 back or something like that. Definitely not my plan and I would have to make sure I was paying better attention next time. Games are for later, and could wait. They would have to until everyone was back on their feet and could play along.

Haven's POV

I sat there watching Bella and Edward screw around pretend stalking each other, and mock growling. It was so cute. Then suddenly Edward pounced and wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides and bending her backward burying his face in her neck like the vampires of old. Which out of no where brought me a flashback of a similar incident of my own a few months ago where a boy I had been on a date with tried the same thing but instead of pretending he had actually bitten me and broken skin. I shoved him away and never looked back. By the time I had gotten back to my dorm I was feeling the slight trickle of blood tickle my neck and I knew I would have a hard time explaining this one to the house mother.

Boy that was coming from out of no where. I mentally shake myself and return to reality to see Bella standing at the edge of my bed looking at me with concern. I give her a weak smile and pick up my spoon once again to finally dig in to the magnificent dinner Edward had made for me. I hadn't seen cooking like this since my Noona had passed away many years ago. My mom had tried to replicate her recipes but they were never the same. Still good but always seeming to miss something and you were never quite able to put your finger on what, but it was definitely missing something.

I hear Bella move away to probably talk to Edward and I continue eating. Enjoying each bite to no end. The dumplings melted like butter on my tongue, filling my mouth with a burst of tarragon and fluffiness I had never experienced before in food. I let the flavors roll around on my tongue a bit as I savour them and slowly swallow but really wanting it to last just a bit longer. I open my eyes and both Edward and Bella are staring at me mouths open in shock. I wonder why then I realize I had probably let that internal moan I had made out and boy did my face turn red. Oh my god let the bed open up and swallow me whole. Oh how embarrassing...

Edward POV

I had only been playing around with Bella when Haven went silent and seemed to regress to a dark place in her past and I immediately felt like 5 kinds of a fool for our silly antics. But suddenly as Bella spoke with her reminding her we were only goofing around and that we still meant her no harm she calmed down and start eating.

I watched her take a delicate bite of the dumplings and her eyes closed as if in pure ecstasy. I had never seen that look on anyone's face except for well...in the bedroom mind you. But this was totally different. It's hard to describe. It was hard to watch but you just couldn't look away for you were afraid to miss anything of the expressions flitting over her face as she worked that mouth full around letting the flavors roll around on her tongue. I started to feel warm and achy and I realized where my thoughts heading and I immediately put a damper on things.

Eww...how wrong was that, she was a kid, while a beautiful one at that, still a kid. Great yet another embarrassing moment I hoped no one saw but as I looked around I noticed Bella watching me with that knowing look in her eyes and I swallowed hard. Oh shit! I was so in for it later on this one. I mentally smacked my self several times. Getting a grip on my self and putting on a cool and calm demeanour once again for those around me. Bella winked at me and turned back to Haven as she enjoyed her lunch with serious abandon...

Yea this was gonna be an interesting afternoon. I had to escape and soon I turn and nudge Bella with my hand jerking my head towards the door as if to say "Yea I'm gonna leave now, you coming?" She nods and says goodbye to Haven and that we will see her later, I say goodbye over my shoulder and practically run from the room trying to escape my most recent embarrassment and not have any others.

"Oh my god" I say softly..."you really need to get a grip on yourself Edward...or Emmett is gonna have a field day if he ever finds this out."

I look out over the landing to the living room below, to see Aro, Felix and Caius taking each other on in some game on the Xbox 360. Knowing them it was some shoot them up game and they were taking turns kicking each others asses. I turn back and see Bella standing there looking at me as if I need to explain now or else I would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

I shrug and say "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I have never seen anyone react to food that way and it kinda got carried away" looking at her beautiful brown eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

She surprises the hell out of me and laughs instead, bending over and holding her ribs she's laughing so hard. I stand there looking around at anything but her letting her have her laugh at my expense yet again. I started smiling my self and before I knew it I was laughing right along with her. Oh it felt good to laugh. I had hardly laughed in the past few years and I knew it was about damn time.

"Ok you caught me" I say calming down and getting myself back to rights but with a smile still on my face as I look at Bella waiting.

"Oh, I had a moment similar to that but I was smart enough NOT to react like a hormonal teenager my dear" She says as she sashays away from me and down the stairs. Ohhh that little minx...she was so in for it later...definitely in for it. I made this promise to myself before giving chase down the stairs to catch up with her and whisper in her ear what to expect for later. I loved this woman...she was one of my reasons to be a better man everyday, the other was my kids. God I missed them then and there and hoped they where having a blast with grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Billy and Uncle Jake. Lord knows those three men helped me a lot the last few years. And I was quite thankful to have them as a part of my family. It was a good thing indeed to be related to such men... very good indeed.

Chapter 15: Recovery and Finally getting to feel normal somewhat

Music: "Plug in Baby" Muse

Haven POV

After I had finished my delicious lunch and taken a short nap I noticed I felt kinda icky and so needed a shower. I thought back and realized it had been quite a while since I had clean clothing and a shower. I was well over due to feel somewhat human again. I cleared my throat to get Victoria's attention from doing her paper work at the desk in the corner.

"Yes, Haven what can I do for you?" she says not really looking up from what she is doing. Which for some reason kind of gets to me and puts me in to a slightly agitated mood suddenly.

"I was wondering if I would be able to shower, or take a bath soon. I'm feeling kinda grungy here and would like to feel human soon if possible." I say trying to hide my annoyance as I speak.

"Let me talk to Carlisle and we will see what we can do in a while...ok?" she says still not looking up from her paper work. Which sends a new wave of annoyance over me and I throw myself back against my pillows in a fit.

"Yea...I guess so" I say sounding like the teenager I am. And immediately regret talking like that and sit back up to apologize. But Victoria holds up her hand to stop me and turn to face me.

"Listen Haven, I get you're not feeling like yourself but you need to understand that while you feel physically fine, you're not, you pretty much had the shit taken out of you and you need time to recover. So stow the crappy teenager like attitude and I will see what I can do to accommodate you. OK princess? But until then behave or I can and will make your time in this room hell. As a nurse use to dealing with difficult patients I'm use to this and have no problem giving as good as I get." She says as she turns back to her work leaving me laying there staring at her in shock after she let me have it.

Great now I felt like I was 2 ft tall and pretty pathetic at my outburst. I sigh and cover my eye with my arm, letting my serving of humble pie sink in. Boy did I feel pretty low right now. Ugh how to make this up to Victoria soon. I wondered if I could get advice from anyone down stairs on what she liked or would accept. But I had a feeling it would be pretty difficult since I was still bedridden.

But I had to do something, I was always told by my mom and Noona if you offend someone in anyway you find what their favorite meal or dessert and make it as an apology for them but still physically apologize as you give it to them.

I clear my throat and sit up hoping to catch Victoria's attention with out a repeat of our earlier entertainment.

"Um Victoria, I was wondering if you could call Edward up here for me. I have a question and I wanted to thank him for the meal he made for me, if it's not too much trouble that is" I say inwardly cringing from her answer. Not that I didn't deserve any attitude she gave me I had been pretty shitty towards her a bit ago.

"No that's ok, I got to go take a break anyway so with Edward up here it will give me that chance. Plus that soup smelled so good now I'm hungry as hell." She says standing up and stretching. She walks over to the intercom and calls for Edward to come upstairs for a bit so she can take a break and then starts putting her notes in the folders all laid out on the desk making it look somewhat neat again before she goes.

There is a knock on the door and Edward pokes his bronze head through to smile at me and then look to Victoria to see her gathering her things.

"Going on break finally Vicki" he teases fully entering the room and coming to stand by my bedside. Watching her putter around for a few minutes checking things to see if she needs to do anything else before going.

"Yup now its your turn to deal with the teen princess" she says trying to keep her voice light, but there is still a slight crack of the whip she used on me a while ago. And I flinch at that, knowing I full well deserve it. Now I felt really like crap for that childish outburst. Ugh...yea definitely had to find a way to make it up to her.

"Ok" says Edward looking at me in confusion and with me in turn blushing several shades of red in response.

"Have a good break, when do you think you will be back, or is it going to be a long one?" He asks turning back to Victoria as she opens the door to leave.

"I figure about an hour at most will cover it" she says as she finally walks out and shuts the door behind her, leaving me feeling like the worst possible scum and me wanting to call out to her to bring her back.

"Okay what was that all about, and tell me the truth little lady" Edward says as he turns back to me giving me that "I'm in daddy mode don't you dare lie to me or else!" look. I swallow and twist my fingers through my blankets bracing myself as I get ready to explain.

"I kinda threw a temper tantrum at Victoria when I asked if I could clean up and she said I had to wait till she was able to put her attention to it." I say in one big rush of words. Taking a deep breath to calm down and relax against my pillows again waiting for Edward to chastise me for my bad manners.

Instead he just looks at me for a while as if he is trying to have a staring contest with me and suddenly his eyes light up and he breaks out laughing. I mean holding your ribs laughing. He's standing there holding on to the bed rail trying not to end up on the floor he's laughing so hard. I'm sitting there totally confused when he looks back up at me and sobers completely at the expression on my face. I sit there wondering what the hell is going on, waiting for him to explain.

"Sorry, but its very rarely that Victoria deals with teen emotions and she just let loose on you I think. She's never been around kids much and usually just deals with crabby ass adult patients. So I think you shocked her mostly. And she just reacted back. You didn't do anything wrong trust me." He says running a hand over his face and letting go of a choked laugh part sigh.

"So you want to clean up eh?" he says walking over to the intercom. He asks for Carlisle and asks what he thinks of me getting out of bed and getting human again.

"Yea that's fine, she can be taken off all her medications and we can switch to pill forms if any are needed" says Carlisle.

"I will be right up to remove everything so she can go through her routine. I will have Esme bring up some stuff and towels as well for her. Plus some pyjamas." he says and the conversation ends there, with Edward turning to look at me triumphantly, like he just defeated the evil dragon instead of just asking if I could shower.

I shake my head at him and settle back against my pillows once again, contemplating what I want to do first, brush my teeth or actually shower. Definitely shower first, teeth next and then attempt to tackle the mess known as my hair hanging down my back. I wondered if Carlisle would take off my bandages so I could see the damage. I knew it was bad by the pain but not how bad it actually was by sight. I'm sure I had lovely bruises, as I bruised easy and it always turned pretty colors.

Not long after Edward talked to Carlisle, he walks through the door with Esme right behind him carrying a bag of toiletries, towels, and pyjamas that look like the fleece ones I would wear as a kid on Christmas. They even had cute kitties on them. Oh yea...this was going to be fun feeling human again. I couldn't wait. But first I had to be unhooked from everything and I was not a fan of needles either going in or coming out of me. I just hoped I held it together to make it to the shower.

Esme sets everything down and walks to my bedside, taking my hand in hers. And giving me a once over quickly. I raise my eyebrow at her in curiosity and she laughs softly at that. Making me wonder even more what she's thinking.

"Don't worry dear I'm just trying to figure out how we are going to wash your hair and brush it if we have to keep the bandages on." She says patting my hand. I relax feeling kind of foolish yet again. Boy this was becoming quite regular. I had better get a hold of myself before I did something really stupid.

I look over to Carlisle as he gathers the stuff needed to take out all my IV's and other stuff. I clear my throat to get his attention before he begins.

"Carlisle" I say softly wanting to ask but also not wanting to rush things.

"Yes Haven?" he says turning to look at me patiently waiting.

"Do you think it would be possible to remove my face bandages so I could fully see what happened?" I asked meaning it but showing I was still scared of what I would find.

"I think it is about time, as direct air contact will help with the healing and we will just need to be careful when you wash up ok?" he says turning back to his clean up prep and grabbing more stuff he will need to remove the bandages covering my face.

I relax and mentally prepare to see the worst knowing it's not going to be pretty and that I couldn't freak out no matter what for it would do no good in the end. I just hoped I could cope with what I saw. I take a deep breath as Carlisle turns and reaches for the IV and other tubing on my arms. I turn away as he slowly removes the tape and then the catheter next. I wince a bit as he removes the last bit of tape from my left arm and puts cotton on the site to staunch the bleeding and tapes it down. I look up at Edward quickly and he is smiling at me which helps me calm down and relax once again.

Carlisle clears his throat which brings my attention back to him and he points to the bandages on my face. I take another deep breath and nod my head for him to continue. He reaches for the bandage scissors and slowly cuts a starting point and begins to unravel the bandages around my head and then slowly peels the rest away from my face slowly, being sure not to pull too hard if it sticks a bit. Not wanting to reopen any of the wounds that have scabbed over by now quite nicely.

I take another deep breath as I slowly let my other eye open and blink against the harsh light shining down at me from the lights above. I raise my hand to shield my eyes from the bright light and slowly let my eyes adjust to the full range of sights in front of me. I look up at Carlisle fully taking him in for the first time and feeling stunned at how beautiful he was for an older man. I mean, would wow cover it because it was all I could think of at the time. I knew he was good looking but dayum, he made getting old look damn good. Ok focus girl, I look over towards Edward and feel shocked all over again at how gorgeous he is as well. What the hell was going on, were they all sinfully good looking and if so...it so was not fair. Curse the Gods for that twisted bit of humor.

I look back down as I didn't want to get caught staring at either of them like a teenage freak. _Oh wait... I was that already...too late_ I think to myself chuckling softly. I look back at Carlisle and hold out my hand for the mirror he is holding and twitch my fingers basically saying, hand it over and let's get this over with.

He hands me the mirror and I take one last look up at the ceiling to prepare myself and raise the mirror up as I look down in to it. At first I see my face, its gotten whiter since the last time I had looked in a mirror which had sadly been a really long time. I noticed my hair was its rich dark burgundy curly mass but at least not frizzing out around my head like it usually did.

I looked at my nose and noticed it was covered in sickening black and blue markings and I remembered that I had been slapped so hard it broke so that would explain the coloring. I sat there for a while just looking at it and wondering if I would look like me once it was healed. I take a deep breath and turn my head to the left seeing no signs of bruising or other marks that would tell me anything about what had happened. And that's when I figured if he hit me and it broke my nose the other markings had to be on that same side. So I turn my head slowly, keeping my eyes on the mirror as I turn. I slowly see bright red skin greet me as my cheek becomes more visible.

I see more bruising on my cheek as well, but mostly bright red skin is staring back at me. I turn fully to the right and notice it looks like I was burned. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks just hit me in the stomach.

"OH!" I say as it hits me and sinks in, Chef Demetri had done all this, he had raped me, hit me, given me these bruises and then to finish it all he had fucking burned me. As if he was trying to mark me as his. I lay the mirror down and close my eyes trying to calm myself down, I was livid. How could I have been so stupid as to fall in to his trap and let him do this? I radiated anger. I could feel it flowing off me in waves. I opened my eyes and brought the mirror up once again to look at the burn on my cheek. I slowly made out the words that made my stomach sink back down once again.

He had called me his whore and had burned it in to my skin. Marking me as such for the rest of my life. I started to shake slightly, anger taking over me again. I handed the mirror back to Carlisle and looked down at my hands in my lap twisting the blankets in to tight strands. I try to steady my voice as I look back up to Carlisle.

"May I have a moment to myself, please? Just a minute is all I need after having my bandages taken off please." I say with such a steady voice I surprise even myself into almost believing I'm as calm as I portray.

"Sure Haven" says Carlisle as he motions to Edward and Esme to step out in to the hall with him to give me a minute. I smile weakly at them as they leave and as soon as the door is shut. I throw my blankets off and slide my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly place them on the floor. I grab hold of the railing to steady myself and I try to take a tentative step towards the bathroom to get a better look at my face.

I slowly make my way to the bathroom using the walls and whatever else I could rest my hands and weight on to get there. I finally make it to the bathroom sink and see a huge mirror right in front of me. I flip on the studio lighting and take a first good look at myself in the mirror. I can see the bruising, looking straight forward and it's hardly noticeable but when I turn to the right its instantly visible. The burn is the most prominent thing anyone will see when they look at me.

And inwardly I cringe at what people will think upon first meeting me and it made me a bit sick to my stomach. So much so I start to feel dizzy and a bit nauseas. I lurch for the toilet and get there barely in time to bring up the lunch I had so thoroughly enjoyed earlier. I heave till there is nothing left and I continue to dry heave until I feel a cool washcloth slide over the back of my neck and around to the front of my face wiping me clean.

I sit back on my knees and keep my head hanging down, arms in my lap just wondering why did he choose me?...did I wear a particular color he liked, a certain perfume that turned him on. Did I just look like some one from his past that triggered old memories for him? It had to be something...some reason as to why I was his victim and was I his first and or his last. I turned and laid down on the tile floor letting the coolness seep in to me and sooth my aching body. I let my eyes close and soon I was back in a dreamless sleep and for the first time in the last few minutes I was totally relaxed. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up from it ever again. Here it was safe, here no one could hurt me ever again. Here I was protected and it was peaceful, so peaceful.

Chapter 16 : Relapse and Questions

Music: Three Days Grace "Pain"

Carlisle POV

I hear a sound of someone being sick in the connecting bathroom from the hallway and I realize Haven finally took full stock of her injuries and even though I expected this reaction. It still did not make it any easier to deal with. I glance at Edward and jerk my head towards the living room and he turns to go back down stairs and Esme follows.

I turn and go back into Haven's room to help her clean herself up and try to get her back to bed once again. I see her heaving over the toilet, she's dry heaving now and I know I have to settle her down before she wears herself out once again. I grab a wash cloth off the counter and wet it running the cool wet cloth over the back of her neck, my hand on her shoulder holding her steady. She sits there staring down at her hands now. Lord knows what she could be thinking; I just hoped I could help her like I had helped other victim's. I hope she wasn't going to be that one case where no matter what you did nothing worked.

I notice her turning to her side and lying on the cool tile floor. She must have worn herself out. I stand back up quickly and throw the cloth in the basket and dry my hands off. I kneel back down and gather Haven carefully in my arms to take her back to bed. She has her eyes closed so I'm not entirely sure if she's away or fallen back into a regression. I hoped for sleep as I wouldn't have to hook her back up again. I walked over to the bed and lay her back down covering her with the blankets once again. I lean over and place my stethoscope on her chest to hear her breathing normally and evenly.

I check her pulse and it's strong and steady as well. I take a step back and just stand there for a few minutes watching her. Her eyes are moving at a normal pace under her lids. I had to wonder what she was dreaming or thinking about. And personally glad I didn't know because it would probably give me nightmares as well.

I take a step forward and adjust her blankets over her shoulders and look into her face., the bruising already starting to fade a bit but still bright enough to make you wonder. The burn was bright angry red to show healing. I had to get in touch with my burn specialist friend to see if there was anything he could recommend to help her heal or cover the scar tissue that was going to be there forever.

I take one last look at her letting my eyes take her whole face in and sigh getting ready to leave again and let Victoria back to do her job. Lord knows that woman is a saint but even saints have limits. I sigh one more time and start walking to the door.

"Carlisle" I hear Haven call softly from her bed. I turn to see her looking right at me, eyes perfectly clear and emotionless. I walk back to her bed, silently dreading what come from her next. She takes my hand and looks at me.

"Thank you for all you have done" she says looking directly into my eyes as she says this full of conviction. Her eyes slowly close again and soon I hear a soft snore fall from her lips, prompting me to smile and relax. I turn to leave and go find Victoria and leave the two of them in peace for a while.

The next few hours and days were going to be quite interesting...I just hoped they went well. I walked down stairs to my office to find Esme waiting for me. I sigh and drink in her beautiful form. I walk over and enfold my arms around her in a big hug. She sighs and leans in to me and I am reminded once again why I married this woman, this angel in human form, my angel, my personal saviour and salvation. How did I get to be such a lucky man to find such an angel? Lucky man indeed, that...was...me.

General POV of everyone 

Edward

I had just walked back down stairs after hearing Haven throwing up in her bathroom. I wasn't really surprised she reacted this way upon seeing her scars and bruises. But I was surprised she held herself together as well as she did till we left.

I had seen the way she was shaking when she looked at her burn marks and I thought for sure she would explode. For a slender girl she seemed to have a temper and I couldn't wait to see her use it. I just hoped I wasn't the intended target any time soon.

I continued to walk through the living room to the deck right through the doors and out in to the sunshine. I lifted my face letting the sun hit me and soak in. God that felt good, it reminded me that through all the bad shit. Just the feel of the sun could make a bad day somewhat good again. And it's just what I needed at that moment to sooth my soul. Definitely what I needed.

Jasper

I looked up from my laptop and saw Edward walk outside to soak up some sun. I wondered what had happened upstairs with Haven to make him need this other form of therapy. It had to have been enough to shake him up good if he was out there alone instead of asking Bella to join him.

I just hoped he could get through it and be my brother in spirit again. I missed our talks and didn't want to push him into restarting them until he was ready. I just hoped it was soon. I needed my best friend, my brother in spirit, my partner in crime, ahh those were the good old days.

I smile as a memory floods my mind of us about age 15 or 16 sitting in Esme's kitchen with her trying to teach us how to bake. I think we had flour all over every surface in the kitchen. It was a disaster but did we ever have fun. So that was worth it. Definitely worth it.

Emmett

I sat in front of the Xbox trying to concentrate on the game, usually I kicked ass in Madden 10 but as of right now I was getting mine handed to me by none other then Felix. But I just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad had happened up stairs not too long ago when I saw Edward coming downstairs.

Lord knows my brother had been through hell and back in the last few years and I honestly wish it had been me instead of him. But I was also glad, because I know I put on a brave front but I honestly did not know if I would have been able to take that kind of pain he had gone through. And seeing Haven that night broken...bleeding and screaming that inhuman scream scared the shit out of me. Scared me so bad I have had a few nightmares since then.

Nothing I really let on about but enough to shake me up enough to have doubts about my own sanity at times. I had spoken to Carlisle and Rose about them but they assured me that it was just the after thought of finding Haven the way we did, and to just let it go. But how do you let go of a memory that seems to follow you every where you go. I still hear her screaming in my mind when ever I look at her. I know it's not her fault but I just can't help it. That scream reminded me of the screams we would hear when we were on missions helping those in need and we got there too late sometimes. The screams of the dying is what it reminded me of. God I felt so pathetic...worthless. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up, its Rose smiling down at me. She leans over and leans close to my ear.

"I love you Emmett McCartey Cullen and don't you ever forget that do you hear me? It is not your fault you did not get there in time. So you are not to blame. Remember that, for me and for our family" She whispers in my ear, then placing a passionate kiss on my cheek and squeezing me with her arms around my neck. I bury my face in her shoulder and nod, too emotional to say anything more.

But I, supposed to be the tough one in the family, can't let them see my tears. So I hide them and only Rose and I know about them...for now. I hope to one day be able to share this with my family but right now I had to focus. I had to help protect Haven, she was the one in need...not me and I had to suck it up and move forward. I sit back and look at Rose, I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her perfect lips and wink at her letting her know I am okay and to also thank her for reminding me just how damn lucky I was. Yes...I was one hell of a lucky man indeed.

Alice

Watching Em and Rose together makes me wonder if Emmett is trying to hide his feelings from us once again. It breaks my heart that he won't share his feelings with us. Especially me, we used to be so close when we were younger. Edward and Jasper were always close and I had Emmett. And then when they joined the Marine Corps things changed.

We were still close but not as close as before, secrets were being kept and some of that I could understand. Missions they couldn't talk about, things that happened that were considered classified. I got all that. I just missed the constant teasing, the playful bickering back and forth. When the kids were gone it really got bad, everyone kept to themselves. When the kids were here we would tease, laugh, joke around, play silly pranks on one another almost like old times.

But as soon as Mason and Rennesme were gone it got way too serious again. I wanted the light back in our family and I secretly hoped Haven was going to be the one to help us find it again. I got this feeling from her when I was reading to her and when we met formally face to face she would be a force to be reckoned with. I just hoped I was right. We needed her as badly as she seemed to need us.

Esme

I sit at my desk in my office and wonder just how to best go about bringing Haven out into the world again. As I have in the past it would be slow unless she acclimated faster and progressed better then others I have helped. I already started by giving her toiletries, and pyjamas so she could feel somewhat human and normal again. Next I would hope she would let me try to talk about what happened.

I also had to wonder what she would look like with out her bandages. I knew to expect bruising and the burns but I still wondered. I could tell she was a beautiful girl. I just hoped we could help her still see that underneath it all. I also knew Carlisle was speaking with a colleague of his who was one of the best in his field of burn recovery medicine and techniques. I just hoped they could find something to help our new arrival. Scratch that, newest member of our family. Yes, she was a member of our family, it just felt right, like she had belonged with us since the beginning. It was a perfect match, us and her. Now to make a game plan and to go check on her to see how she was faring now that she had a chance to clean up. I sit back and look out my office window waiting till I think the time is right to head upstairs and check on Haven. I would just have to be patient...it would pay off in the end.

Aro

I throw the wrench in my hand to the garage floor and stand there looking at my baby. She is a beautiful machine. It's part of the reason why I choose her, for her power, sleekness and beauty. She was a smooth ride and could hug the curves like no other motorcycle I have ever owned. But right now I stand here looking at her and I just want to tip her over and take a sledge hammer to her.

After seeing Haven lying in the bed covered by blankets and all those bandages all over her face I wanted to grab something, anything or anyone and just pound them into the ground. I kick the toolbox on the floor and end up stubbing my damn toe.

"figlio di una cagna che cazzo fa male" I swear loudly as I hop around a bit on one foot. Looking like I'm doing the chicken dance or some shit. I was just thankful no one but me was around to see me do something so stupid.

I wonder if Haven is awake. I would want to spend more time with her. She looked right at me and it kind of made me feel fuzzy inside. Oh great, where was that coming from? I huff around the garage. Never have I ever let a women or girl get to me.

They were normally there to flirt with, play with and then move on and never look back. What was it about her that made me feel different? I was scared of exploring it but also intrigued enough to just wonder. This was going to be interesting. But I had to first and foremost get my ass in gear and protect her.

That was what Carlisle needed me for and it was what I was going to do. I toss the tools back in the tool box and head back to the main house. I needed to speak with Carlisle and find out if there had been any whispers of upcoming unwelcome company. I needed to do something or I was going to go pazzo doing nothing and me going pazzo was a bad idea. I needed to vent. I think before I find Carlisle I will hit the gym and burn off some of this energy. That always helped me clear my head. Yea...to the gym first.

Felix

I'm kicking ass in Madden 10 and Emmett is just sitting there letting me win. What the fuck is going on? I notice out of the corner of my eye he's hugging Rose and I figure its just best to ignore them and give them their time. So I go back to the game. I just scored another touch down and my team, the Demons, were doing their victory dance in the end zone. And of course the refs threw a flag on that so I got penalized.

I growl at the damn game "Stupid computer...figures" I think as I throw my controller down and get up to head up to my room. I start climbing the stairs and I hear singing coming floating down towards me from what sounds like Haven's room. Great, a face of an angel, probably the body of one and now the voice as well. Great...she really was too good to be true.

I walk towards her door and just stand there listening for a while. The voice is soft, filled with love, happiness and its soothing and melodic. I want to open the door but I'm afraid if I do I will make the angel stop and I could just stand here like a fool listening to it all day.

I hear the singing stop and footsteps toward the door I quickly back up and look out over the landing towards the living room below. And I hear suddenly hear a quiet laugh behind me. I turn and instead of it being Haven its Victoria! Crap I wasn't expecting that one. Who knew bad ass Vicki had a voice of an angel? I smirk at her as if to say "Yea I know your secret so what ya gonna do about it now?" She steps out and closes the door behind her.

"If you tell anyone about that I will cut off your most precious item on your body and nail it to the wall...do you hear me?" she hisses at me, and boy does she look pissed off at being caught. I nod and probably turn several shades of white and move my hands down to cup the family jewels.

She smirks at me and turns to go back in to Haven's room. I sigh and lean heavily back against the railing and ponder what the fuck just happened. Then suddenly I smile as the little devil inside me comes up with a plan to let everyone know but still make sure I don't actually say anything to anyone. I turn and hurry down the hallway to my room to grab my tape recorder I use for notes and my mini sound system I use for my Ipod. I can modify it to the Ipod and pipe it through the intercom system. Oh this was going to be good indeed. I grab what I need from my room and get to work.

Definitely one of the best pranks yet. Now to finish it up, get it recorded and to share the love. When asked who did this I would easily be able to say "The devil made me do it" and no one would really guess...or so I hoped. And as they say in New Orleans "laissez le bon temps rouler" it fit perfectly for what I had in mind.

Eleazer " Eli"

I just couldn't get the image out of my head of Haven covered in bandages. I know hearing about what happened struck a cord with in me and made me feel sick to my stomach. I was immediately brought back to the time when I found my neighbour lady all beaten up and bloody with similar injuries. It made me sick to see women and kids getting abused like this and it still makes me sick. I wanted to throttle someone for letting this happen, but who? How can you not hear something like that going on in a class room?

I mean some classes had to get out late right? Someone walking by had to notice something. How could you see it and just go about your business as if nothing was going on. I growl in frustration and I know I got to stop thinking like this or my head isn't going to be able to focus and actually help Haven recover and protect her from the Yukuza. I had heard of what those bastards did to their victims and that made the bottom of my stomach bottom out and twist in knots.

I suddenly had a flash of that happening to my Carmen and I about made my self sick at that image. I sit up at the edge of the bed and get a mental grip on reality. I had to focus, not just on protecting Haven, but all the women in the compound. They did not know it but by just associating with Haven they too were now in danger. And I would be damned if anyone of them would suffer with enough of us around to help protect them. I would rather lie down and die then let any of them get hurt in any shape or form. "Over my dead body" I started muttering to myself as I got up to go beat the heavy bag in the gym for a while.

Carmen

I see Eli walk out of our room and towards the gym with a determined look on his face and I could only imagine he had been thinking about. He lived by his convictions and his belief that all women and children where to be revered was one of the reasons why I fell in love with him. He treated all women as if they were goddesses, and children as if they where the most precious things on earth. I hoped one day to see him with our own children, should we be blessed.

I could just picture a small boy or girl with Eli's dark wavy hair, and warm chocolate colored eyes looking at me with light shining in their eyes. Oh, what a precious gift that would be. But sadly for now only my dreams would have to work. For my god had yet to bless us with a bit of joy of our own. And we planned on trying for another 5 years and if in that time we had not we would adopt. We would fill our large home back in Rio with as many children who needed us as we needed them.

I could just imagine tons of laughter and it brought a smile to my lips. Children's laughter was a gift from the gods and should be experienced by everyone just once to understand what it meant to be something bigger then yourself. To view yourself through a child's eyes was also a precious gift and one I hoped to have again when we were finally able to go back to our home and visit with our housekeeper Marisol's children. I always got a glimpse of that purity when I played with them. Those were precious moments I treasured and helped me stay grounded and fight for what I believed in. I fought for them...and for my own I hoped to have some day. Children are our future and we needed to remember that. For with out them we have nothing, except an empty world.

Irina

I threw my magazine to the floor in disgust, I flounced up out of my chair and stalked to the window to look outside and saw some guards walking their dogs along the outside wall. I wanted to go outside to go for a run so badly I was itching for it. I knew Carlisle and Esme had a mile indoor track in their gym but it just was not the same as feeling the wind blowing through your hair.

I sigh and go to grab my work out gear, if I can't go for a run I can at least go work out on something else and get some of this pent up energy burned off, before I drove my sisters nuts that is. So I do just that. After I change my clothing I grab a towel and head off to the gym, stopping by the kitchen on my way over and grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

As I turn to head off to the gym I see Carlisle coming from down stairs looking slightly defeated. I have to admit that made me curious, I wondered if he tried talking to Haven and she freaked out. Not that I would blame her. I had my fair share of abuse stories but most of mine were military related. Various tortures, beatings for not giving out the right information, for just being a woman was the worst offence in that one Arab jail I was in for 3 weeks.

Oh those were fun times. I mused, and shook my head at the direction of my thoughts and headed off to the gym. I had a meeting with some weights and a speed bag with my name on it. Hopefully once I gave those their run through I could find a sparring partner and try to knock someone flat on their ass a few times.

I make it to the gym door and I look through the window to see, Aro, Felix, Jasper, and surprisingly Bella all in there at various stations venting anger or burning energy. I secretly hoped I got to take on Bella for giving Tanya shit when we first got here. True she deserved it but this was my sister we were talking about. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it.

I laugh quietly as a sudden memory hits me of the North Korean General whose ass I kicked to get Tanya out of one of his prisons a few years ago. Oh that was fun. I don't think I ever had as much fun since as I did that day. I started out by acting all prim and proper, simpering when he seemed to want me to. Acting demure and innocent, and finally turning on the inner hell cat and letting loose on his fat flabby over privileged ass. Oh the look was priceless when I flipped him to his back and straddled him to land a final blow to his jaw rendering him unconscious. That was a fun day indeed. Now to see if Bella was up for sparring or if she was a sweet little angel like she seemed.

I grab the 50 lb weights and start doing arm presses, bringing my arms up bending at the elbow and bringing them together in front of my face. I do this for a while not really keeping track, but knowing when I have had enough just by feel. It was a talent we had learned growing up and having to dodge our Dad's drunken rages more than our fair share when we were growing up. It helped make the tough individual I am today that's for sure, helped in more ways than one. Thanks Dad I think bitterly as I focus once again.

Keep a look out will post more chapters as I get them done 3 Danika


End file.
